Under The Water
by MidnightDiaries
Summary: AU/Human. Darcy was always sarcastic. She didn't have many friends due to her sarcasm and care free charisma. Life for her was always a free-flow until a tall mysterious man appears in her life with smoldering green eyes, a mysterious silver ring and mischief. But will Darcy sink or swim? Mysterious and sexy Loki. Rated M for language, and other things later on in the chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so bare with me. I needed a break from College Life and what's better than to write under Time Square's lights? Lets just hope I don't get robbed of my laptop first.**

**This is all AU/Human. I would try the other but I feel that not many try to explore Loki's human side...literately. He may surprise us all.**

**I do not own anything...except a crappy apartment in Manhattan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Darcy floated under the surface of the water. The moon light barely penetrating the surface.

_I'm going to drown._ Thought Darcy as her limbs refused to move. Her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen and her eyes strained to look up towards the surface.

_"Help me please" _she pleaded to the moon. She remembered the events that led to this moment. The gentle touch of white slender hands that slowly caressed her face when she slept. The black hair that was disheveled every time he woke up from his deep slumber. The sound of his voice when he whispered in her ear. His green eyes every time they looked at her. She regretted nothing. She will always love him.

Finally as though her body couldn't take it any longer, her lungs released the little of Oxygen that it held and water began to pour into her mouth and nose, filling up painfully her body.

As Darcy slowly drift into unconsciousness she saw a slender figure swim towards her, inky hair flowing through the water as though it was a halo around it's head. Two brilliant green orbs glowing in the paleness of the figure's face. Swimming to her. An illusion.

_"At least I'll die happy." _thought Darcy.

_For you Loki, I'll die._

Then all she saw was black.

* * *

**Crazy huh? Well I know that Loki and Darcy have never actually met in any of the movies so this gives me free-reign to play-out my darkest, and entertaining fantasies. Please review. Also shout out to LuvaGoodMrE for inspiring me to begin my own LokixDarcy fanfic. She amaze-balls.**


	2. Late Night Shift

**Chapter 2 is here! I know the prologue was very creepy. But we'll start from the beginning shall we? I also don't know what to put as Loki's last name. Odinson or Laufyson? This will be super hard. I'll decide soon. Also POV may switch up sometimes. Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything...except for a large Caramel Coffee and a switchblade.**

* * *

Darcy has never wanted to strangle someone as much as she wanted to strangle this customer.

"Hey are you gonna order or what?" Darcy asked. The guy just stared at her gifted breast that was clearly displayed in her uniform shirt. Curse Frankie for choosing tight fitted clothing as uniform.

"Hey yo," Darcy snapped as she waved her hand in-front of the guy's face.

"My face is up here. If you don't want to get punched in it then I suggest you order."

The bald guy blushed deeply and ordered a burger with fries, managing to stair at the table once the menu was taken away.

Darcy walked over to the counter and plopped the order onto the table.

"Old guy likes the girls" Frankie said as he typed away on his tablet. Frankie was her way-ward boss. He has black curly hair that was short and shiny with blue eyes and a birthmark that covered half his face. He was a brother figure to her in a way. But then again he was also kind of perverted and snappy sometimes. Talk about growing up.

"Life would be easier if you would have picked a uniform that was less tight." Darcy muttered as she began to grab orders and balance them on her arms.

"Oh Darcy, what would be the good in that? Doesn't your uniform get you more tips that the average waitress?" Frankie asked, slowly leaning over to her. He never looks at her chest. He claimed it was because he was gay. But he was the straightest gay man she has ever met.

"Yeah but still." Darcy couldn't find an argument. Her uniform did fit her body well and called attention to her curves. The tight blue shirt hugged her torso and nicely displayed her boobs without seeming slutty. Her skinny jeans showed off her hips and small calf. Her converses was another story.

"I need you to work late tonight. Staff's a bit short." Frankie called over his shoulder as he walked away. Darcy groaned. At least the extra money would do her good.

*Hours later*

Darcy finished her extra shift and shrugged on her coat. The diner was extra busy due to the weekend and Darcy had to keep in mind that it was late and she had to keep her cool until she got home.

As Darcy walked down the street towards the subway station, a chill touched the back of her neck. She swallowed as she buttoned up her jacket more and began to quicken her step. It was really late and she was traveling through the dark abandoned streets. She didn't take her usual walk through Times Square because she didn't feel like being harassed by more late night tourist and agitated street benders. Still, she felt as though she shouldn't be walking on this street alone at this time.

Quickly glimpsing over her shoulder, Darcy didn't realize that she was walking the wrong way and collided with another body.

"Hey watch were the hell you're going!" she screeched.

The figure had gripped her arms to steady her. The man was tall. Around 6'1 to her meager 5'3 height. His skin was oddly pale as the light from the shop's windows lit up his face while bouncy off the sharp lines of his features. He had long black hair that curled outwards in layers. But what caught her was his eyes. They were bright green. Practically glowing with whimsy. So deep she thought she would fall into them.

"Pardon me. I was not looking to where I was walking." The man said. His voice was soft yet alluring as he looked into her icy blue eyes.

_He's so damn handsome._ Darcy thought as she gaped at him.

"Uhh..it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention..." Darcy looked down after drifting off her voice. She could feel the blush that slowly crept over her cheeks. His hands felt firm on her arms until he noticed that he was still touching her.

"It's okay" the guy said as he let his hands drop to his sides.

_What am I suppose to do now?_

"Well nice meeting you but I have to be going." The man said. As he started to walk around her Darcy blurted out "Are you British?"

Looking alarmed the man smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Feeling awkward, Darcy shifted on her feet. "Good to know I guess?"

The man seemed puzzled but gentle smiled and nodded.

"Farewell." He said and swiftly began to walk away. Darcy watched as his tall figure made it's way swiftly down the block and out of view.

Mentally giving her head a shake, Darcy rushed home, this time making sure to be careful and not bump into anyone else.

_I wouldn't mind bumping into tall dark and handsome..._ Darcy thought as she unlocked her apartment door and walked in. Dropping her bag and throwing her coat onto the rack next to the door, a small shiny thing dropped out of her coat pocket and fell onto the floor with a small metallic clang.

Darcy bent down and picked it up. It was a silver band that was quite heavy and cold. Moving it around her fingers she saw that it had intricate designs carved into it. It was too thick and shiny to be fake. The style of the ring clearly wasn't a wedding band but more like a traditional family ring. On the inside there was two letters that read _L.L _engraved into the ring itself. The letters was a deep green. Whoever own the ring had slender finger because of how narrow the space of the band was. But who's ring was it?

_Oh no_ Darcy thought. _The guy from the street. His ring must have fallen into my pocket._

Darcy fretted it. How could a man accidentally drop his extremely expensive ring into her pocket. _It must have been when he went to hold me up._

Damn it. Darcy didn't even know what to do. She didn't even know his name and yet her has his ring. She was much to classy to sell it, even though it would be a big amount. But Darcy was into doing the right thing in her head...which was nothing. If she ever met the stranger again she would give him the ring back and tell him sorry that he dropped it.

Careful not to drop it herself, Darcy held the ring tight in her hand as she strolled into her bedroom. Going into her dresser, she pulled out a simple silver chain and placed the ring onto it and clasped around her neck. The chain was just the right length so the ring didn't fall into her boobs but instead rested gently just above her bosom. _Now I can't loose it even if I tried._

The rest of the night was just normal for her. Turning on her IPod and placing it on the dock, she blasted some music while she made a simple meal and jumped around in just her t-shirt and undies. When her meal was done, she got in bed and set her alarm for work She felt a little guilty for wearing a stranger's jewelry on her neck but she had to remind her that it was for safe keeping and that tomorrow night she would retrace her steps and hope to run into him again.

_You don't only want to see him just to return that ring Darcy..._she mused. Closing her eyes, Darcy drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about blue skies, Pop Tarts and the cool sensation of the silver ring on her chest.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh Darcy found a piece of treasure. Don't worry all, this will not be one of the "wild goose chases" like in those horrible movies where they search all the lands for the owner of the "glass slipper." The songs Darcy was listening to was _Breath of Life_ by Florence & the Machine and _Take Me Out_ by Franz Ferdinand. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Hey guys! I know what you are thinking. Another update? Well yes. I actually had plenty of chapters already typed up but I just have to review them before I upload. Plus work has been slow and the boss let me go early so now I have a longer weekend to edit and update chapters. When I read fanfic I'm very impatient for new chapters and that's why I am trying to upload as many chapters as I can. I understand the struggle of waiting. I also decided a last name for Loki. I'll explain it in later chapters when the parents pop-up. Bare with me and please don't forget to review! **

**I do not own anything...except a box of Peppermint tea and a "I love being a Villain" coffee cup :)**

* * *

Darcy woke to Nine in The Afternoon by Panic At The Disco blasting in her ears.

Damn Jane for her damn alarm clock programming.

After whacking her alarm clock to stop the noise Darcy got up and started a shower. Jane was away to New Mexico. Apparently her boss Coulson had wanted her to check something out down there. Darcy would have pried but she learned not to ask Jane questions about her work unless she wanted a whole science lecture. Jane and Darcy met during college. Darcy had be assigned to intern with Jane since Darcy's Political Science major couldn't get her an internship at a better, more advance place. She and Jane had become friends instantly...or as soon as she got over Jane's annoying motherly attitude towards life. Darcy knew that as soon as Jane got back she would call Darcy and annoy the hell out of her with the damn details of her trip.

Darcy got out the shower and began to get ready for work. Throwing on a pair of dark skinny jeans, her midnight blue button down shirt, and her converses. Working at the diner had it's perks. Like not having to wear uncomfortable clothing. Or worst: heels.

As she put on her makeup she notice the chain around her neck.

_Oh yeah. The ring._

Darcy tried to cover up the ring but since it hung above her chest, she couldn't conceal it. Her shirt barely buttoned around her breast and there was no way she can squeeze another button close. It was a miracle that the buttons around her bosom hasn't popped yet. So the ring was left visible, for the world to see. Damn Frankie and his uniform choices...again.

Sighing, Darcy applied her lipstick and shook out her wild curly hair. Making sure she had her keys and her reading glasses in her bag, she hurried out the door towards the Diner for her shift.

When she got to the Diner, Frankie was already at the front cash register typing away on his tablet.

"Hey Darcy. Nice bling! I didn't know your tips was bringing in the dough like that. If I knew I would make your uniforms tighter." Frankie said. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"It's not mine. I found it last night when I bumped into a stranger going home. I'm hoping to return it to that person if I run into him again." Darcy said while tying her apron on and digging for her order pad and pen.

"That makes no sense Dar. But then again it's you. Just be careful. Something that expensive should be shown around in a neighborhood like this. Times are hard Darcy and people aren't against snatching it off and walking away. Don't get yourself hurt trying to be heroic."

"Thanks Frankie. I'll be careful"

_Don't get yourself hurt trying to be heroic._

Those words ringed in Darcy's head until it was time to take her lunch break. Darcy had been handling her customers so far with a far-away look. She was trying to figure out what Frankie had meant.

Darcy chill._ It's Frankie remember?_ Darcy thought to calm herself. She began to wipe down her last table before her break when a stranger sat down in a booth on her side of the Diner.

"There goes my early lunch" Darcy muttered as she got her pad and pen out he apron.

Without looking up she asked "Hi. May I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like a raisin bagel and a black coffee." said a familiar British voice.

Darcy froze. Slowly sliding her eyes from the floor up Darcy looked at the stranger. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a white dress shirt that had a button undone at his throat, showing his collar bone. The man's cheekbones were sharp in his pale face. His long black lashes matched his long black hair that curled outwards in layers and was smoothed away from his face. Finally she met his shining green eyes. They drilled into hers with intensity and whimsy. It was the stranger from last night. The very handsome stranger. _Holy shit._

Darcy nodded and hurried back to the counter to get his order.

_How did he find me? What am I gonna do? Just throw the ring in his coffee and run? No. Stop it Darcy. Play it cool. Play it safe._

Placing his order on a tray, Darcy walked back over to the man with her head tilted to the floor, trying to be careful and not trip. When she got to the table she placed the coffee and bagel in front of him.

"Umm about last night..."Darcy began.

"No need to apologize again. It was just an accident." he cut her off. His voice was smooth and a little amused at her nervousness.

"Actually I was going to say that I found the ring you dropped last night when you bumped into me..or when I bumped into you. I...I..." Darcy began to ramble and stutter. Stopping herself from talking, she placed her pad and pen on the table and lifted up her hands under her hair to the clasp around her neck. The man's eyes following every move.

Slowly Darcy unclasped the chain and slid the ring off of it. Holding it gingerly in her hand she held out the ring to the man.

"This is yours right? L.L?" Darcy asked.

The man swallowed and nodded, taking the ring out of her hand. His cool fingers whispered against her palm which made a slight shiver go down her arm.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"it means a lot to you doesn't it?" Darcy asked.

The man looked up at her and rose his eyebrows up. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes. This ring has much meaning to me and I'm very thankful that you have returned it. I do not know what I would have done if I never would have gotten it back. Somethings should never be lost." he murmured as he slipped the ring onto his middle finger. It was a perfect fit and made Darcy wonder how it fell off his finger in the first place.

"Why didn't you keep it? It is worth a lot of money and would have given you a fortune?" The man questioned. His accent making it seem more like an observation that a question.

"It was the right thing. Plus if I lost something like that I would have liked for it to be returned to me as well." Darcy stated. The man smiled and thanked her again. He looked up at her with his burning gaze and smiled. She now noticed that when he gave little smiles only one corner of his lips turned up as if it was a smirk. It make her heart tremble.

Darcy nodded and slipped the small chain into her back pocket and picked up her pad and pen. As she walked away a strong, get gentle hand caught her wrist and stopped her. Darcy held her breath, fighting the urge not to react and punch the guy's light out. _It's not a threat Darcy. he won't hurt you. Chill out dude._

"My name is Loki. Loki Laufyson"

Darcy turned around and looked at the man. Blushing, she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis"

And with that he released her wrist and she walked away. The name echoing in her head.

_Loki._

* * *

Loki sat at the booth. Watching the waitress walk away from him. That morning he was at a meeting that had let out early. Not wanting to hang around he decided that he needed coffee and a snack before the next meeting that day.

The coffee places near his office building was busy and Loki felt that he just wanted a cup of coffee that didn't have a bunch of rowdy strangers bustling around him. He had practically walked pass at least three Starbucks and 2 Dunkin Donuts until he came across a small Diner that seemed empty except for a few people scattered around the back.

When he entered he didn't look around. He slipped himself into a booth near a window. Not 2 minutes later a woman had walked up to him and asked for his order. When Loki looked up, he became startled and his heart skipped a beat. Standing there was the woman he had bumped into the night before. In the clear Diner light he saw that she was beautiful. Her wild curly hair hung loose around her shoulders. It was chestnut brown with small lines of red when the sun hit it. Her creamy skin was clear and soft, contrasting beautifully with the plum lipstick she wore on her overly full shaped lips.

_Kissable Lips_ he thought.

Then he met her eyes. They were deep blue like the color that artist would paint the sea. They had small sparkles of grey in them as they were framed with her thick eyelashes. _Snap out of it Loki._

He gave his order and watched as she nodded and hurried away. He didn't remember her looking this beautiful last night, her hips swaying slightly as she walked.

The waitress came back with his order and began to stare at him. He stared back. Trying to remember every feature of her face. The beauty mark under one of her cheekbones. The arches of her eyebrows. The fullness of her lips. _Those damn lips._ Then she tried to speak but he had cut her off. If it wasn't for him rushing and not looking where he was going he wouldn't have bumped into her either.

But she surprised and mentioned that she had found his ring. Loki had gotten home last night and noticed that his ring was gone. He had searched everywhere for it. His pockets, and coat, he had even walked back to his office to find it. That ring had meant a lot to him and he was heart broken that he had lost it. It was highly expensive and he knew that if someone had found it they would never let it go unless to sell it. So he must find the person and buy it back before it was too late. No matter what the cost. He stayed up most of the night trying to figure out how to find it again.

But now this small creature had returned it to him. She had slipped the ring onto a chain and wore it on her neck as though it was a gift from a lover. A tinge of hope sparked in him but he ignored it completely. There must have been another reason for her to put the ring there. It hung right above her ample chest. The chest that he was desperately trying not to look at. It shocked him. _Why didn't she keep it? If she works at a Diner then she must not receive much income and could easily sell the ring for a fortune. So why? _He watched as she took the ring off her chain and slip it into her palm and offer it to him. He took it carefully.

He slipped the ring back onto his finger. Making sure that it was secure. Yesterday he had made the mistake and out it n his ring finger and it must have slipped off. Of course.

He asked her why she didn't keep it. She gave him an honest answer that shocked him even more. This woman was an honest person. So little of them were still around that he smiled. She turned to leave when he remembered that he didn't know her name and he hadn't bothered to look at her name tag before. So Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist. He saw her hand twitch, as if it was about to react and strike him.

"My name is Loki. Loki Laufyson." He said. _Please don't be those kind of woman that smacks men that grabs them...at least not me._

She turned around and looked at him. Her lovely blue eyes wide.

"I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis." she said and left. He watched as her beautiful curvy figure walked away. His heart skipped a beat and a smile graced his lips.

His new lady friend was interesting. Maybe he can make something out of this? Form a relationship?

_Be careful Loki. _He thought as he looked down at his silver ring. Something about this woman made him happy. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Women barely interested him. When he went out to business meetings and gatherings the women were mostly overly flirtatious and only interested in his money and social class. Only a handful was in it for his looks but not as much as his wealth, so he barely began to notice them. So this woman had clearly took him by surprise. Joy had filled his cold heart instantly when he met this woman. And this joy had a name.

_Darcy._

* * *

**So they have officially met! Darcy's uniform is nothing like Kat Dennings's Uniform in 2 Broke Girls. Darcy's uniform is actually the uniform I saw in a Diner I use to work at before the owner sold it. It's uniform is very form fitting because he saw that the waitresses got more tips that way. Dark Navy blue shiny blouse and skinny jeans. **

**I'm a feminist but I thought this could hint to Frankie's personality as a business man and Darcy's personality trait as being comfortable with her body. Darcy is very comfortable in her body. Also isn't Loki sweet? What's the deal with his _ring_ though? More to come soon. Don't forget to review!**

**-Midnight**


	4. The Allure of a Note

**Update time. The Diner is somewhat fun huh? I wish I had a gay boss. But sadly mine is as straight as they can get. Too bad. **

**This chapter is dedicated to _Embers in the Flames_ for writing the most kind-est reviews I have ever received...especially since they are my first. lol. **

**I also want to say that Tony Stark is indeed himself in this story, but he is not Iron Man. This is an AU story and I've chosen to keep everyone human with no super about them. That includes the Iron Man suit etc. But not to worry. All of the original Marvel characters still look the same. All muscled. All hunky and handsome. Even Steve will be still pumped up and all-american muscle. I just won't mention the serum that got him that way. So I didn't steal away that joy.**

**I do not own anything...except a waitress's uniform that's too tight and an X written on the sleeves with White-Out.**

* * *

Darcy walked back to the counter. Frankie was standing there looking at her with his tablet on the counter._ That's not good._ Frankie never put his tablet down unless he was about to use the bathroom or getting dressed to leave.

"What's up Frankie?" Darcy asked while stepping behind the counter. She began to move to the far end, so that Loki wouldn't be able to see her if he decided to glance over.

_Don't flatter yourself. The guy isn't gonna check up on you. You're not famous._

"Well Darcy. It seems that you have given the ring to that very handsome man."

"Wait what?"

Frankie smirked and pointed at the spot on her chest where the ring had been.

"Tall, dark and handsome over there must have been the guy that you bumped into last night because you gave him the ring."

"You were watching me Frankie?" Darcy questioned. It also bothered her on how observant he was.

"Of course. He's handsome don't ya think? Too bad he's not gay." Frankie sighed as he leaned over the counter in Loki's direction like a school girl.

Darcy laughed. Of course Frankie would know if anyone was gay. He had a freaking meter in his skull. The loon. But at least she wasn't the only one that noticed that he was tall dark and handsome._ Mmmmmmmmmm yummy_

"Well you have to be careful now. Allura is gonna be coming in for her shift soon and you don't want her to sniff him out." Frankie said while resting his hand on his chin. Staring at Loki.

"Frankie, that's a little creepy staring at him like that." Darcy said. She walked over to Frankie and mimicked Frankie's posture. From this angle she could see Loki's face from the side.

They had been staring for at least a minute when Loki turned his head and his Green eyes met her blue ones. Then he smirked.

_Crap!_

Darcy ducked down so hard she hit her funny bone on the counter's edge and let out a squeal as she fell butt-first onto the floor. "FUCK! Why do they call it a funny bone if it hurts so damn bad!" Darcy huffed as she got up.

Frankie on the other hand was laughing hysterically and watched as Darcy wobbled up. Somehow she had inched herself back far enough to be hidden from Loki's view.

"It's a funny bone because it's funny for others to witness your pain." And from that Frankie picked up his tablet and began to walk to the kitchens.

"Also I waved at him. So he's no longer smirking. But he does turn an interesting shade of pink. Too bad he isn't gay." Frankie smiled.

"Did you say you waved at him?" Darcy gasped while running behind him.

"Of course I did sweetheart! It was my only chance to see if he was off the market. And I must say he is clearly off. The way he made eye contact with you, it was like he was gonna watch you like how we were watching him." Frankie winked. He always had the strange actions when you don't know what he was gonna do until he already does it. He sure as hell wasn't shy about it.

"This isn't a romantic comedy Frankie where they fall in love at first sight. This is more of the movie where I stare at him until he gets uncomfortable and leaves. Days later a restraining order will magically show up at my door forbidding me to be 10 feet way from him. Then I come back to work and he's sitting there again and Boom. I'll be someone's jail-wife." Darcy smirked. Sometimes she got overly dramatic, and those criminal Mind marathons were corrupting her badly.

Pretending to pick lint off his black shirt, Frankie turned and looked at her.

"Ms. Lewis you have 5 more minutes of your lunch break left. Then you will have 10 minutes left before Allure gets here, if she gets here on time. Make a game plan girl." He smiled slyly and left.

_Five minutes of break and ten minutes before Allura came? What was that all about?_ Darcy mindlessly pulled a granola bar out of a cabinet and began to chew on it.

_What does he mean?_ Then it came to her._ How can I be so stupid!_

Darcy had 15 minutes before Allura came to steal Loki. Allura was a pretty blonde that worked at the diner. She had a reputation for stealing men and Frankie had definitely hinted to Darcy that Allura would take interest in Loki. _Allura should have an 'Always Open' sign on her ass._ Well if Allura was gonna challenge her, and Darcy knew she will, Darcy was gonna raise hell. Or at least fight with it.

* * *

Loki sat there in his booth. Sipping his coffee and pondering about Darcy, his lovely waitress friend. Thoughts raced through his head as he stared absentmindedly out the window.

_This girl is definitely different. Not the normal person. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

Loki stroked his silver ring as he thought about the girl. How would he ask her out? Will she say yes? Where would he take her? Does she already have a lover?

_She may have a lover. A women like that never stays single for long._ Loki thought. That dwindled down his spirits. What if he asked her out and she rejected him? Or worst, say that she had a boyfriend and would never be interested in him?

At that moment Loki felt like he was being watched. He glanced up from the window but no one was in the front of him. It must be his nerves.

Where did his little waitress go? Loki turned his head to the counter to find Darcy and another man staring directly at him. They both had their elbows propped up on the counters with their chins resting in the palms of their hands...staring dreamily at him.

The sight of his little waitress looking dreamily at him with half lidded eyes made him smirk. She had found him attractive. As he made eye contact with her she jumped up and somehow hit something because she fell down. Chuckling softly Loki smiled wider...until the man that was beside her waved to him with the flutter of his fingertips, his eyes half lidded as well.

Loki's eyes widen in surprise and he swiftly looked away while he felt his face getting red-hot.

_Did that fellow just wave at me like...a lady?_

Loki stared at the counter top and listening as booming laughter came from the counter's direction.

_Oh my. That was a first._

* * *

Darcy was sitting on the kitchen floor for about 10 minutes, confused and nervous about what to do next. Should she just come out and ask Loki out?

_No. Darcy grow a set and step up to that man!_

Darcy got up, fixed her apron and walked out the kitchen, just as she was about to head around the counter, Allura stood there in all her golden glory, putting on her apron and staring at Loki's direction. _Fuck!_

"Hey Darcy who's that yummy rich guy in the booth over there?" Allura asked. She never bothered to say good morning to anyone. She was those types that didn't have conversations with others unless she wanted something. And by the way she was staring at Loki, she most definitely wanted him.

_Why so you can run over there and straddle him?_

"A customer that looks like he wants the check." Darcy said and hurried to Loki's table.

"I'll give it to him!" Allura said, quickly fixing her golden hair and grabbing a check book.

_It would be easier if she would just strip naked and run to him. Save her the time._ Darcy's clenched her teeth. _Do not bitch slap her. Do not bitch slap her._

"No." Frankie said coming out of no where. "He's Darcy's customer and so she waits on him. Not you Allura. But since you're so eager to work you can go clean the tables on your side of the Diner" _Or go in the bathroom and clean the drool off your chin._

Allura glared at Frankie and left from behind the counter. Her hair swayed as she slowly walked pass Loki's booth.

Darcy watched as Allura turned to Loki and said something to him. Loki looked startled at first and then smiled and said something back, keeping eye contact. Allura smiled wider and then walked to her side of the Diner, trying to swish her little hips.

_That damn women! _Darcy thought. She was wondering what Allura had said to Loki. Was he interested. He did smile at her.

"Thank god that Allura has a flat ass." Darcy muttered as she gathered the check books.

"Go work yours then." Frankie chuckled and pushed her along towards Loki. _Game on._

* * *

Loki had finally gotten over his blush when a tall, bouncy blonde walked past his booth. And turned to him.

"Hey handsome." she said while smiling widely. The way she fluttered her eyelashes made it seem as though something was stuck in them.

"Hello" Loki said, trying to be polite. This woman was slightly getting on his nerves already. Reminding him of those women that would flirt with him and his brother at the parties his parents would throw. He loathed those women. For they only seemed to be Thor's type. Allura would have been the perfect match for Thor in a way. That made him even more uncomfortable with her presence.

"Will I be seeing you around here more handsome?" The blonde asked. Her blue eyes was unlike Darcy's. Instead of deep swirling pools, they looked icy glassy. As if there were nothing behind them and was nothing more then a shard of Chrystal.

"Perhaps you will." _But I will not be looking for your company. _He thought. He was only looking forward to his little waitress. And to that thought of coming to visit Darcy here made him smile wider. He was happy to know where Darcy worked now.

"Great!" She said and bounced. She gave him one more smile and winked. Then turned and walked away, trying to swish her hips but actually looking like she was trying to pull at her underpants. The way that she walked made Loki want to roll his eyes. Pity the girl is trying to hard.

Just then Darcy came sprinting up. Lightly bouncing on her feet. _Here comes my little creature._

"Hey sorry about the wait. Want the check?" she asked. She slightly blushed then glared at the other waitress who was glancing over this way. It looked as though Darcy was going to attack the girl at any moment. Which made Loki smile. He nodded as Darcy dropped the check on his table and smiled.

"Soooo what's up?" She asked. Biting her lip. It sent Loki's mind into a frenzy. As a distraction he looked up.

"Hmmm...apparently the sky, but it's being covered by the ceiling." Loki wanted to slap his forehead. _Great joke moron._

But his Darcy snorted and looked up. "Yeah the crappy ceiling, which I pray to everyday to not fall and kill us all. I don't know why Frankie never wants to hire people and fix it. He claims that it's not broke so he won't fix it."

As Loki was about to say something his phone went off in his pocket. He looked at Darcy with a guilty look in his eyes. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll be right back." She said as she skipped away toward the counter again, giving him privacy.

Irritated, Loki answered the call and snapped an hello.

"Hello Tony. What do you want?"

Tony chuckled from the other end of the phone.

_"Well hello to you too sunshine!"_ He sung. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony was his business partner and his friend. His very immature, annoying friend.

"What do you want Tony? I was in a conversation with someone."

_"Well Loki, I was being the awesome friend that I am and reminding you that the meeting is starting in 10 minutes and to get your skinny ass here."_

Loki hung up the phone and looked at his watch. _Damn it! I'm gonna be late!_

Gathering up his things he looked at the counter but Darcy wasn't there. Loki sighed. He was going to say goodbye and get her number.

In a mad rush he yanked out a piece of paper in his pocket and a pen and scrawled a note to her to place next to his money and bill. He thought about leaving his number but his old manners thought that it would be best for him to get her number first in person. So he scrawled a message and raced out the door, not bothering to look behind him.

* * *

Darcy had left Loki to answer his call. While she waited for him to finish she took his empty dishes to the kitchen and dropped them in the sink. Returning to the front she became wide-eyed as she watched him race up and leave the Diner. Without a glance her way. Her heart fell.

_Either Allura got to him while I was gone and scared him off, or worst. I scared him off and he was running away before confronting me._ She didn't know what to do. She wanted to punch Allura right there in her mouth in-front of the whole Diner, but she also wanted to punch Loki in the face for ditching her without a word. _Now I remember why I don't date. Men are asshats._

She walked over slowly and picked up the bill and the money. _At least he payed his bill instead of dining and ditching. _There she saw a folded piece of paper. _What's this?_ She opened it and read the words written in neat, slanted writing.

_Got called into a business__ meeting. I'm sorry for dashing off. See you tomorrow._

_-Loki_

Darcy took a deep breath. She felt silly. Of course he had a meeting. He was an important business man. That explained the phone call and him leaving in a hurry. _See I'm not Godzilla. Not all men run...I think. __  
_

Looking at Allura and smirking, Darcy walked back to the counter where Frankie had materialized again.

"Where did our man-candy go?" He asked.

"Business meeting." Darcy said. Failing to hide her smile. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"And how do you know that Ms. Lewis?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"He left a note."

* * *

**Okay. I'm a little tired of the Diner now. It's been a few chapters now and I think Darcy needs to focus on work so the next chapter will be a new place! Also Allura is based off of the Enchantress, and Marvel character that was Loki's love interest in the comics. I've always thought of her as a girl who tries too hard to get the guys she wanted. Ugh. Don't you hate those kind of people. Let's hope Darcy could keep her in her place. The songs that was playing in the back-ground of the diner while all of this was in motion was _Get Some _By Lykke Li and _Up In Flames_ by She Wants Revenge. Don't forget to review! More chapters, characters, and action to come!**

**-Midnight**


	5. In The Diner's Neon Glow

**Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't update in a while. We had a snow blizzard here in NYC and work was very busy. Plus I was having a hard time in my personal life and had to wait a few days to get myself together. This chapter is little bit dramatic but at-least you'll be able to see more into the personalities of Loki, Darcy, Frankie and Allura. I promise there will be more humor in the next chapter. Also yes, Frankie isn't all "fierce drag-queen" because not all gays are like that. I don't stick to stereotypes. Some of them have manly personalities with a mixture of femininity. But he's a great person I swear. Plus Ember in the flames has claimed him as her own lol (^_^). Thank you Ember in the flames, sweetydoe, mispatch and Time Reviewer for such kind reviews. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything...except a a crystal blue jar that I keep pebbles in and a candle that burns blue and green flames...**

* * *

Loki was pissed. After he fled the Diner and Darcy in a hurry, the meeting he had to attend was already started when he arrived. Black hair tousled and slightly out of breath, he swiftly walked into the room; claiming all attention. Not bothering to apologize, Loki walked to his seat at the far end of the table and sat back. Crossing one leg over the other he laced his fingers together and looked ahead at Director Fury who was standing in front of the long desk. Even though Director Fury looked quite pissed at Loki's tardiness, the posture of Loki's demeanor made everyone bite their tongue and hold back there annoyed criticism.

"Mr. Laufeyson. So nice of you to join us." Fury said.

Loki remained silent and looked at Fury with an annoyed expression. He would rather be talking with his little waitress instead of staring at an overly irritable Director.

With the nod of his head, Director Fury picked up his boring speech he was making before, and Loki looked out the window, and daydreamed of blue eyes.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Darcy got home. After the some-what exciting morning of coffee and man candy, Darcy was put to work continuously. The lunch and dinner rush was horrific and it took all of the staff, including Frankie and the busboy Luke to wait on everyone and avoid a riot.

_I hate Friday nights_. Thought Darcy as she stripped off her clothes and threw on a t-shirt. She had been working for over 12 hours straight and her body ached from head-to-toe.

_Frankie is lucky I love him or I would set that whole Diner on fire including Allura with it._

Darcy got into bed. It was quiet and dark. The moon no where to be found. She pulled out her cellphone and texted Jane.

_Hey u. When r u comin back?_

Jane immediately texted_ Sunday night. Monday meet Diner?_

Darcy smiled. Only 2 days before her friend would come back. She didn't have a lot of friends...or any to start with. Growing up in a life that Darcy had, she never had a true friend. The constant bruises and tired eyes made her standout to bullies of her high school and target to rumors. As soon as she graduated Darcy fled. Going to the most farthest college she could afford and cutting all ties, including her foster parents who frequently attempted to get her to move back home. She refused. As much as she appreciated her foster parent's worry, Darcy refused to face the past.

Sending a quick text to Jane confirming the meet up, Darcy closed her eyes, and willed her nightmares of the past to go away.

* * *

Loki sat at the booth he had sat in the morning before. An hour had passed and Darcy was no where to be found. He had drunk 2 cups of coffee and was about to order a third one but he knew his bladder wouldn't take it.

_Where is she?_ He thought as he drummed his fingers along the table. He sat there for another 10 minutes before he gave up and walked over to a man in a tight white shirt and curly black hair. He noted that it was the same guy that waved at him and made him blush.

"Umm hello sir. I was wondering if the waitress named Darcy Lewis was coming in today?" He asked. He tried to hide his irritation in his voice but it came out more aggressive then he would have liked.

The man looked up at Loki and broke out with a wide grin and straightened his back. Loki noticed that a mark covered half of the man's face and made his blue eyes shine bright against his discolored features.

"Oh. A man that takes charge. Sadly Darcy is running late." He said, leaning towards Loki slightly.

"I'm Frankie Collins. The manager and owner of this fine establishment." he said. Then without another word the man named Frankie winked and walked away. Leaving Loki stunned into silence and staring at the floor where Frankie was once standing. _You have witnessed this before. Nothing wrong with it. Must be the coffee giving me nerves._

After another 10 minutes of waiting, Loki gave up and gathered his things to leave. Paying his bill at the register and having Frankie stare at him, Loki walked out the door, and collided with another person, knocking them over.

"We have to stop doing this." Said Darcy, picking herself off the ground. She couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

Loki looked at her with astonished eyes. Darcy taking this time as an advantage smiled at him and waved a small in the air.

"Hey."

"Hello"

Darcy glanced past Loki's side to see Frankie leaning against the glass window of the Diner with his thumbs pointing in the air and a big grin on his face like a school girl._ He should have just written 'Go get him' in neon lights._ Darcy thought while looking back at Loki who was staring at her intently.

"Umm I think you are late to work." Loki said. He gestured to the Diner in the back of him. Darcy shrugged and fought the temptation of looking back at Frankie, who's silhouette she could still see from the corner of her eye.

"Screw it. A few more minutes more wouldn't kill them. Now would it?"

Loki smirked and somewhat nodded. Looking at each other for a few awkward moments Loki decided to break the ice.

"So are you normally late to work Ms. Lewis?" he asked.

Darcy laughed._ He sucks at conversations._

"There was something that popped up this morning that I had to handle. No biggie. Do you usually run out of Diners like that?"

"No. I usually don't. My colleague called. I had forgotten about a meeting and I had to hurry to attend it. I found meeting you as a distraction." _Redirect the question._

"So I'm a distraction huh? Interesting Mr. Laufeyson." Darcy said with a coy smile. Loki shuttered at the mention of his last name and his green eyes clouded. Darcy noticing stepped towards him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" she asked. _What the hell? I only said his last name. Get it together Darcy. You are messing things up already._

Loki just shook his head and looked down at Darcy's hand placed on his arm. He could feel the warmth of her touch through his sleeve.

"Nothing is wrong Lady Darcy." he said. Then he gently took her hand into his and looked her in the eyes.

"Would you go out with me one evening?" he asked. Slightly leaning into her space. Darcy's heart began to spin at the smell of him. It was like a mixture of leather and peppermint. She leaned forward, inhaling slightly. Trying to remember the scent.

"Sure. I'll like that very much."

They began to lean closer and closer towards each other until their clothing was slightly brushing against each other. Darcy noticed that Loki was a foot taller than her and she had to tip toe to become eye level with his chin. Just as Loki was about to place his hands on her waist a horn was honked loudly. They both snapped out of it and immediately stepped away from each other. Loki looking somewhat annoyed and Darcy looking pissed as hell.

"Hellllllooooo" Allura singed as she jumped out of her car and skipped to where Darcy and Loki was standing. _Talk about a cock-block._ Darcy thought.

"Handsome I didn't know you were gonna come and visit me already! Yesterday you said you would come back, but you didn't say the next day!" Allura hopped up and down while grabbing Loki's arm much to his displeasure._ The girl is touching me. Why is she touching me. Be polite._ Loki attempted to smile, but it only showed off his irritation and slight embarrassment. Darcy's eyes were on fire. It took all her willpower not to grab Allura's hair and throw her around like a rag doll.

"Dear Lady I meant to be visiting Ms. Lewis." Loki said, trying to be polite. He slowly pulled his arm from her grasp and stood back. Allura's skirt running a little too short and her heels making scraping and clicking noises as she moved. Her golden hair reflecting off the Diner's lights.

Darcy smiled at Loki. _He told her he'll come back for me. Not her. But he looks slightly uncomfortable._

"Oh honey, you sure?" Allura asked. Leaning towards him and fluttering her eyes. Loki just stood there and looked. _Be polite_.

"ALLURA!" Frankie shouted from the Diner's door. All three of them turned to see Frankie standing in the front of the Diner with his tablet in hand, looking quite put off. Loki raised his eyebrows._ This Frankie is a man of timing._ He thought.

"You are late. Please come in now. I'm not suppose to be waiting on your tables."

"What about Darcy?!" Allura whined, throwing accusing looks at her.

Frankie sighed. He had to treat them somewhat equally, if he liked it or not. "I'm sorry Darcy but you will have to come in too." And with that he turned around and went back into the Diner.

Darcy stood there, blood boiling. Allura, with a victorious smirk on her face walked up to the Diner's door and held it open for Darcy.

"After you Darcy." she said with fake-kindness in her voice.

Darcy looked apologetically at Loki. "Sorry, I have to go."

Loki smiled and squeezed her arm. "I didn't get your number for the date." he murmured. He didn't want to leave without it. He secretly feared that this was his last time to catch her before she changed her mind._ My little fire-kitten_. Darcy smiled and reached in her bag for a pen and paper but Allura saw what was happening and acted.

"Darcy, Frankie said that we have to come in now. Now." She shook the door a little for emphasis.

Darcy's head snapped towards Allura. She couldn't hold her tongue even though she had been holding it all this time because she didn't want Loki to see her bad side before they even got to know each other.

"Back off now" she hissed. Loki stood there astonished by Darcy's threatening tone of her voice and stepped back a little. He knew that when women get angry it was best to have a little distance. Too many failed attempts of trying to calm down Sif had taught him that.

Allura let go of the door and walked up towards Darcy until they were toe to toe. Her dark hair looking like a halo of fierceness and power. It hung around her face._ She's beautiful._ Loki sighed. Her eyes glowing slightly.

"Make me." Allura whispered in Darcy's face, her breath brushing against Darcy's cheek._ Don't punch her face Darcy. Keep your head on._ Loki didn't know what to do. He has never had a women fight over him before. It startled him and he had to quickly. _What to do. What to do._ Then a thought came.

Acting randomly, he gripped Darcy's arm and pulled her to him. She stiffed up at first, she wasn't use to be handled by anyone. She had to remind herself that it was Loki.

Loki gently pulled Darcy with him towards the Diner. Darcy followed, not letting her eyes leave Allura's face. Allura smiled a mischievous smile and followed them into the Diner. When they all got inside Loki let go of Darcy and stood between Darcy and Allura, who was still glaring at each other with looks that could kill.

"Frankie!?" Loki called. Some customers glanced up at the scene. A tall handsome yet dangerous looking man standing in the middle of two feral looking women staring at each other with venom. Frankie instantly appeared behind the counter._ How does he do that?_ Loki thought. Frankie looked at the group and immediately saw the tension between the two girls. Darcy looking like she wanted to rip the head off of Allura and Allura looking like she was waiting for an attack. Poor Loki stood there awkwardly. He was lost for action.

'You two in my office now." Frankie said with a stern voice. Allura was the first person to turn around and skip into the kitchen, a smile still on her face. She winked at Loki before disappearing into the kitchen. Darcy glanced up at Loki, silently apologizing with her blue eyes.

_What is wrong with me? About to fight for a man that barely know. But he makes me so happy. It shouldn't feel this way. I've known him for less than 2 days and I'm already in too deep._

Frankie cleared his throat. "Sorry Darcy but now please." he said. He too looked sorry. Darcy sighed and turned around and began to walk to the back where Allura had disappeared to. Frankie turned to follow her to his office. Loki stepped forward.

"Darcy?" Loki called. Both Frankie and Darcy turned around. Darcy's eyes looked clouded and somewhat far away. She blinked and focused on him.

"Yes?" Darcy asked, looking at his green eyes.

"What time will you be off?"

"She'll be off at 7." Frankie answered for her. Frankie's face had softened and his stance had relaxed slightly.

Loki smiled his devilish smirk. "Then I will be back at 7 to pick you up my dear Darcy."

With that Loki turned around and walked out. His long black coat billowing out as he walked; leaving most of the female customer's gaze follow him as he left. Some filled with awe and lust.

Darcy's heart pounded in her chest and she smiled._ He's going to pick me up from work. He's actually gonna come back. Maybe I have found a man who will actually like me for me._ For the first time in many years, Darcy felt hope that she may not be alone forever.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I know Allura is coming off too strongly but when a girl wants something, they can get catty for it. I'll try to update soon. I wonder how Frankie is going to handle the girls. And what Loki is planning on doing when he picks Darcy up...if he picks her up. :-) I think the most important question is _What happened in Darcy's past that has made her tough and hopeless about__ love?_ Mwuhahahaha! I'll update soon if the snow here doesn't bury me alive! Don't forget to review.**

**-Midnight**


	6. Some People You Can't Escape

**Hello there. I have decided that now is the time for you to find out what I meant when I said "modernized characters" This included everyone. Except Jane, but she's already modern right? Nothing out of the ordinary other than he falling in love with Thor after 2 and a half days. Like seriously they never truly explain why they fell in love with each other and Thor 2 cleared up nothing! **

**Sorry, I just went on a tangent for a minute. Anyway I hope you like the whole back story of Loki's job and such. Also thank you so much for the kind reviews! Keep them coming! Also thank you again to Embers in the flame. Your reviews makes me continue!**

**I own nothing...except for a window that's frozen shut and won't open for anything. UGH!**

* * *

Darcy entered Frankie's office and sat down at in the chair a few inches from his desk, slightly next to Allura. Frankie came in after and sat at his desk. His office was like a small reflection of the Diner. Teal walls with white trimming along the edges. Picture frames hung on his wall of certificates and some were pictures of the Diner when it was opened a few years ago. One picture in particular hung right over Frankie's chair. It was a picture of the Grand Opening of the Diner two years ago._ When things were normal._ Darcy looked away. She stopped her train of thought, preventing painful memories from flooding her mind. Instead she looked at Frankie, who was sitting at his desk and quietly watching Allura and her, a calculating look in his eyes. His voice stern.

"There are two reasons I called you in here. One is obvious. Your behavior around the customers are getting out of control I do not care if you too argue and bicker at one another, I actually find it entertaining as well as the other customers, but getting slightly physical is where I draw the line." Frankie clasped his hands together and leaned over the table, making eye contact with both of the girls.

"You two can make comments and threats all you want at each other. But if things lead to physical fighting that's where I will have to make harsh actions. Do you understand me?" Frankie asked. His voice never shook. His eyes never blinked or wondered. It was Frankie's dark side that should be feared.

Both Darcy and Allura nodded. They stared for a few minutes before Frankie broke in a breathtaking wide smiled and clapped his hands together in a joyful mood.

"Now on to better topics!" He exclaimed and jumped up.

_Bipolar. I swear. It's like nothing can keep this dude angry before he freaking bursts into rainbows and moonbeams._ Thought Darcy as she relaxed and sat back. Allura didn't relax however. She continued to sit straight. Her face looking now more annoyed than frightened.

"My lovely ladies. While you two was in the Diner's front staring daggers into each other I received a call from Pepper Pots of Stark Industries!"

"Stark Industries?! You do mean Tony Stark's company right?!" Allura exclaimed, moving to the edge of the seat. Darcy rolled her eyes. "Allura there's no other Stark Industries is there?"

Allura sent an accusing glance at Darcy then looked at Frankie, urging him with her eyes for him to continue.

"Yes. Yes. Tony Stark. Well like I was saying Pepper Pots called and asked to buy out the Diner for one night! Apparently they are having a small meeting/get together and she wanted to use this Diner as the place to hold it!" Frankie was now walking and jumping frantically around the office, his toned frame barely still as he hopped around.

"Wait. What do you mean buy the Diner for one night? Doesn't Stark Industries want a party someplace more...flashy than this little hub?" Darcy asked, standing up to avoid from being knocked out her chair by Frankie.

Frankie turned and looking at her with gleaming eyes.

"That's the best part!" he said. "She stated that this meeting was only for the exclusive and important members and that they needed someplace small so that they won't have to worry about paparazzi and since the Diner is so close to Stark Tower they won't have to travel far just incase they need something that they have forgotten. She also said that since the Diner is such a small and homey place, it would make everyone more comfortable and more agreeable in their discussions!"

Allura couldn't take sitting down anymore so she began to jump up and down as well.

"That's brilliant!" Darcy said all of a sudden. "Make all of the members comfortable and feeling at home. If you place them in a calm and cheerful environment they will most likely agree to anything because they are so comfortable and at ease. If they took them somewhere flashy and high end, the members will be on their toes already and they will think more sharper and be more aggressive because of the hostile environment. Tony Stark and Pepper Pots is brilliant. Tricking the members into agreeing with anything they want without the members actually aware of what's happening." _Wow. Tony Stark is a freaking genius!_

Frankie nodded and clasped Darcy's hand. "Yes Darcy Yes!" They were all smiles at this point._ Frankie will finally get the recognition he deserves. Finally he'll get the customers and attention he always wanted for the Diner._ Darcy was so very happy. She wanted the best for Frankie and now finally he's getting something good out of the Diner other than snappy waitresses and early saturdays.

"Do you want to know the best part?" Frankie asked as he finally calmed himself enough to stand still behind his desk.

"And what's that?" Allura asked, her hair quite messy from the jumping.

"You both with be serving!"

Darcy stood there and gaped. _Hell no._

"I can't Frankie. I do not want to serve snobby rich people."

"Oh Darcy please?" Frankie pleaded as his eyes grew sad and puppy-like. "I promise that no one will be harsh or demanding to you. If they do I swear I'll ask them to leave. For me Darcy?" Frankie placed his hands on her shoulder. Darcy looked up and smiled. _For Frankie_.

"For you Frankie, I'll do anything." Frankie pulled Darcy in a tight hug. Resting his chin on her head. "That's my girl." he whispered in her hair.

"Hey, why would I mess up a chance for you to meet a handsome gentleman?" Darcy joked. Frankie laughed and pulled her closer. "He better be handsome. I'm gonna be all dressed up and even do my hair. You know I have to look my best." And with that Frankie winked and released Darcy.

_So handsome._ Darcy thought._ I hope Frankie finds a man that will love him as much as I do._

* * *

Loki left the Diner. He was scheduled for a meeting with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers so he couldn't stay and watch Darcy work._ Yes Loki, lets be creepy and watch a girl while she works all day._

Loki drove and parked in his space behind the Stark Tower. Many times he has wondered why Tony had built a huge gleaming tower with his name on it. _Talk about large ego._ He thought as he entered the building and went up the Stark's Suit.

When he got off the elevator the usual members was sitting at the conference table, bickering. Steve was standing up in front of the table explaining something rather odd to Natasha, who was making an annoyed face. Dr. Banner was sitting in a corner talking to Tony while Clint watched quietly. Director Fury was whispering with Coulson about something that made Coulson frown deeply and Hill sat at the far edge, typing away on her laptop. As soon as everyone noticed Loki walking in they all hushed up and straightened their position.

"Something wrong?" Loki asked, grabbing another coffee off the table. _I shouldn't be drinking this since this morning was caffeinated filled. But I think that blonde woman and Darcy worked my head harder than expected._

He walked over to the table and sat, coffee to one side he leaned on the desk and laced his fingers together. "Well?" he asked. His presence turning intimidating to the point where everyone avoided his green gaze.

"Yes. Apparently Mr. Laufeyson your brother will be joining us shortly." Director Fury said, being careful to step a few feet away from Loki.

Loki's jaw clenched. Even though him and his brother was now on speaking terms after their fall-out, he still did not like when he had made business visits to him.

"And why?" Loki asked, staring daggers into Fury.

"Well apparently he has decided to join us here at Stark Industries. We can also use him as well. His work with electricity and energy can benefit the company. So we will welcome him with open arms." Loki clenched his teeth and lightly stroked his silver ring.

Everyone had a department in Stark Industries.

Steve Rogers was apart of the "War Department" which was the department created for fighting strategies that was filed away in-case of an attack. If there was one the government would instantly turn to Steve for plans. They thought that Steve would be perfect since he was mostly old fashioned and only wanted peace and therefore would always figure out the best outcomes.

Dr. Banner was apart of the "Science Department" which mostly dealt with new cures and other handy chemical things. How to make metals better. What chemicals can be enhanced and such. He was mostly turned to when science was involved. He was brilliant.

Natasha and Clint was apart of the "Weaponry & Arms Department." They tested out new weapons and fighting skills that would be successful in wars and training for the military. The government especially liked their department because of how clean and professional they were at what they did. They never let anything slip and they developed new tactics every year.

Tony of course worked as himself. Creating new gadgets and being a sarcastic genius. Loki sometimes wondered why he put up with Tony. Especially when Tony claimed to be Loki's 'best friend', which Loki hated to admit that he was.

Now, Loki's department was one of the most complicated ones in the whole company, and since it was only him and a few techies, Loki carried most of the weight. He was in-charge of masking and confusing other companies. When people snooped or plotted against Stark Industries, Loki would be the one to mess up their mainframes and other things to ensure the secrets that Stark Industry held would be safe. Loki was the cloak of the industry and therefore one of the most important people of the Company. He was the mischievous secret keeper. The one that made sure that no one found out what Stark Industries did and was going to do. He was also the silver tongued one. The one that could make anyone agree to the plans of Stark Industries. No one could outwit him. Not even his own family.

As always Director Fury was the person to make sure everything was kept in order. Coulson and Hill was his sort of 'side-kicks'. Ones that would carry out his orders and such.

Loki thought that finally everyone was at harmony. He did not want his brother to come and throw things out of balance, or worst, try to become superior to him and force Loki back into his shadow. He looked down at his silver ring on his finger. _I refuse to let Thor get a big hand over me._

"Why is Thor joining us? What department will he be under?" Loki questioned.

"Thor will be given his own department." Steve said. Loki scoffed.

"Does this have anything to do with my father?" Loki asked. His family was highly rich. Living in England. His father's company called Asgard was thriving and made them more wealthier than they should be. _Too much money will ruin you._ Loki thought every time he thought of his father. Even though Loki was already rich out of his ears. He left them as soon as he was able to. Stark Industries was eager to have him, practically throwing itself at him. They offered his money and fame, but Loki didn't want neither. He was already wealthy and the money he got from Stark Industries went in his account, unnoticed. He didn't want fame. Fame led to people expecting more from him that he would like. _I am my own man._ Loki had finally made his own name of himself and now his brother was coming to overshadow him again. _Of course my father will think of something like this to make me feel small._

"No Loki, this is clearly Thor's decision. He will be in charge of the Energy Department." Director fury stood tall then, challenging Loki. Loki looked up and smiled.

"Then I welcome my brother." He smirked menacingly. "I can't wait."

For the rest of the meeting everyone began to plan Thor's arrival. Loki sat at the table, not caring about the details. He just planned on what he was going to say to Thor once he arrived.

"Loki man, relax." Tony said, scooting over to lean over to Loki. "Dude, your brother is all big and muscular and flashy but he won't be able to over shadow your creepy darkness."

Loki laughed. " I highly doubt it."

Loki turned back to Coulson who was now speaking.

"Since we need to accommodate ourselves more with the new changes, we have decided to have a meeting at a small place in town, just us and food. To relax and ...talk." Loki raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Stark not to go with flashy. Reading Loki's mind Tony spoke up.

"I chose a small little restaurant so that way we can be more comfortable and cheery."

With that everyone laughed and got up to leave. It was already getting late and Loki had to go and check on a few things in his office before picking up Darcy. _My little Darcy. _Thinking of Darcy, Loki's heart sped up.

As Loki was packing up his things, Tony walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey yo, we are going Tuesday. So pull the stick out your ass. Where are you heading to?" he asked. Loki shrugged on his jacket. "I have a date."

Tony's eyes widened up with surprise. "Who would date you? Not that I'm trying to insult you but you aren't exactly Mr. Suave."

"I met her at this Diner. Her name is Darcy. She's a firecracker and I have to be on time. So I'll be leaving now."

"When will I meet this fire cracker?" Tony asked as Loki picked up his briefcase and headed out the door. "Soon I hope." and with that Loki disappeared into the darkness of the parking lot.

"Good luck to her." Tony muttered. _I don't know who can handle the Prince of Darkness._

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I know it was going off in tangents but I figured that how I see the whole story. I hope you like Steve and the others so far. Also yes, Jane will be appearing soon and so will Thor. Lots of sarcasm, inappropriate jokes and Loki/Darcy kissing soon to come. I can't wait to the dinner party. That's gonna be...interesting. Very. Till next time. Don't forget to review! And share with your friends because mine are uncomfortable to share Loki with...he's mine.**

**-Midnight**


	7. To Be Claimed By Another

**Hey Guys! Sorry that it took so long for the update. The stupid Super Bowl had work busy all week and it was hard finding time for much writing. Thankfully it's over and now my work schedule is not that hectic. Also the weather is being really stupid. How many snow blizzards can we have? I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my more calmer chapters before the craziness unfolds. Thank you sooooooooo much for my reviewers! You guys are the reason that I work hard to upload as much as I can. Hope you like the calm before the storm. ;-) Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything except for a stupid football jersey that I got for free and a chocolate bar shaped like a Cat with a unicorn horn...I don't know why.**

* * *

"Crap!" Darcy muttered as she got out a dish towel and began to wipe up the soda that she spilt on the table.

"I'm so sorry sir." She said as she picked up the fallen glass and went to go refill it. After dropping the dirty rag into the sink pile and grabbing a new glass from the counter, Darcy went back to the customer's table and gave him a new soda. "That soda is on the house. I'm terribly sorry." The customer just laughed. His short red hair falling into his face. "No worries." he said while sipping his cola. Darcy smiled and walked away. She had been checking the clock every five minutes, wishing seven o'clock would come sooner. This was her last customer before she would clock out and she felt like just picking him up by his red hair and throwing him out the door. _Can you just please hurry up and eat so I can go?_

When the customer rose his finger she shot to him and hastily packed up his dishes and went to go get his check. When she came back with his check, the customer had a sly smile on his face which Darcy chose to ignore.

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" the customer asked. Darcy's eyebrows rose.

"Uhhhh." she said as she turned and left without answering. _What the hell? Now all of a sudden handsome strangers are suppose to come and ask me out in the Diner. Twilight Zone my ass._

After a few minutes of hiding in the back, Darcy decided that the customer would have left by now. She turned and walked back to the table, and too his displeasure the customer still sat there, waiting.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked, eyeing the bill._ I swear if this guy can't pay his bill I'll have to go get the cook and Frankie._

"No, I was still waiting for you to answer my question. Would you like to go out sometime?" _Wow this guy is persistent._

Darcy blushed. "Sorry, but um I think I'm already seeing someone."

"You think?" the customer asked. Darcy blushed harder. She opened her mouth to say something before she heard a voice behind her.

"Yes. She's actually seeing me. So thank you for your offer but I'm afraid Darcy is mine for the taking." Loki said, his British accent mixed with a hint of intimidation. _When did he get here?_ thought Darcy as she turned around to see Loki standing behind her, his eyes burning into the customer.

"Hey I didn't mean any offense" the customer said as he threw his hands up in surrender. Darcy giggled as the customer placed his money on the table and quickly walked out, glancing at Loki and Darcy before heading out the door.

"What was that?" Darcy asked as she stared up at Loki.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Well for starters what's with the whole 'Darcy is mine for the taking' thing?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Darcy. "I have decided that you are mine. Do you have a problem with being mine Ms. Lewis?"

"Well for starters I'm not 'yours' yet. We haven't even went out on a date yet so you don't have claim. But seeing that you claimed me as 'yours' that means I'll be seeing you quite often and that you are interested in starting a relationship with me. Am I correct?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head. He had finally found someone who challenged him and his claims._ I have never met a woman who will actually object to being claimed by me. But then again I have never claimed a woman._

"Yes." he smirked. Darcy smiled triumphantly and walked away calling "I'll be right back" over her shoulder and left Loki to stand there alone.

_What a delightful creature._

Truthfully he was worried. He thought he had overstepped his boundaries when he had told the customer that he intended Darcy as his woman. He didn't want to jump to conclusions that Darcy would actually pursue a relationship with him, but hearing the man hit on her had made him see red. He hadn't felt jealousy in a while and so he didn't know how to feel about these sudden rush of emotions that was coursing through his body. He had always been the one to be able to control himself and not allow his emotions to affect him, but somehow Darcy had this effect on him that made him incapable of controlling himself, and he only had known her for just a few days._ I'm doomed._

Just as those thoughts ran through his head, Darcy had come out of the back with her jacket on. Loki offered her a smile and opened the door for her as she exited the restaurant, pointedly ignoring Allura who was standing across the way with a mixture of jealousy and anger showing on her face. _At Least if Darcy asks me why I don't date much, I can use Allura's...uncomfortable affections towards me as a valuable reason._

Loki walked a little ahead of Darcy, leading her to his sleek black Jaguar parked in the shadows of the Diner.

Darcy let out a whistle as he opened the door for her to get in. "Nice ride, a little flashy, but nice nonetheless." Loki chuckled as he got in and continued to buckle up and start the car. "I thought it would be overkill, but eventually I found it to suit me perfectly." He flashed a smile at Darcy before pulling out of the parking lot and starting down the road.

Darcy looked over at Loki and admired the sight. He sat there, long and fluid as he drove. His long pale fingers wrapped loosely around the steering wheel while his face illuminated under the passing street light. _My god he's handsome_. Darcy thought as she struggled to keep her breathing under control. His green eyes continuously changed from light to dark as the lights flashed as they passed. Then edges of his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Staring Ms. Lewis?" He asked, glancing at her. She blushed and turned back to look out her window, attempting to hide the embarrassment.

"So. What's your favorite color?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Green. But sometimes gold if it's paired right. You?" he asked.

"Hmmm...I don't think I have a favorite color. Sometimes I think it's purple, sometimes I think it's blue. Depends on the moment."

Loki chuckled as he drove. "What's so funny?" Darcy asked.

"You are such a strange yet complicated person."

Darcy frowned. _What made me that strange? _Loki glanced over and saw the frown. He straightened up a little and smiled towards her. _Stop being so uptight. You're upsetting her._ He chastised himself.

"Okay next question, How old are you?"

"I'm 26. And you?"

"Isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?" Darcy asked, quirking up an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

"Well it only made sense if I reflected the question back to you." _I hate small talk._

Darcy huffed. "I'm 23. What do you do for a living?" Loki sat there and thought for a moment.

_I shouldn't tell her so soon. What would she think of me? Would she act differently around me? No. This is too soon for anything. Keep it simple. Brief_. "I am a businessman. I work with a company for negotiations." _That wasn't a total lie_. Loki thought as he drove. He just left out the part of what business and with whom.

"What business?" Darcy asked. _Damn it!_

"Uhhh, a busy one?" Loki said as he pulled into a small lot. It was a parking lot to a Chinese place he had tripped across a few days ago. He got out swiftly and opened the door for Darcy to get out.

_What manners_. Darcy thought as she walked into the restaurant, making sure to swish her hips a bit. _Can never be too sure. _Loki had to struggle not to notice.

For the rest of the night they talked. Sometimes Darcy would slightly lean over the table at a witty remark Loki would make. Sometimes Loki would skillfully re-divert a question back to Darcy. The only thing that bothered him the whole night was that Darcy's questions were challenging and sometimes if she was determined, she would pry the answers out of him with a fight. It has been only an hour and she already got his favorite movie, food, and hobbies out of him. Even though he successfully got her off the subject of his work, he knew that she would return to that topic because of how determined her attitude was. To Loki she was brilliant. She was good at debating and arguing, even made some sarcastic remarks that sent him chuckling in his chair. But unlike most woman he had dated in the past, she wasn't afraid of sharing her opinion. She didn't care what others thought because she had her own mind. Loki found that she challenged his beliefs and the way that he thought, and this truly sparked both his interest in the woman and his growing affections towards her. Not to mention that his eyes would follow her every movement. He noticed how her dark hair looked black under the moonlight. How her wild tangles and waves slightly curled at the ends. How her blue eyes seemed endless when she was truly lost in a train of thought. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous nearly made his head spin and forced him to stare pointedly at her eyes to prevent himself from gaping at her lips or accidentally travel further down to her gifted curves which she flaunted proudly.

Darcy noticed the small changes in Loki over the course of their dinner. The way he looked at her when she would ramble about one of her opinions or when she would fidget in her seat. She openly stared into his deep green eyes that sometimes looked as though they glowed bright and artificial. She loved the ways his sharp cheekbones would slightly go up when he laughed, or the way his lips would curl into a smirk when he found something she said was amusing. She also found it interesting how she would have to skillfully ask her questions in order for him to answer. He seemed like a man of secrets to her. Whenever she asked a deep question he would take his time answering as though he had to plan the exact words he was going to say. Finding out that his favorite food was Italian or his favorite hobbies are reading and travel was a struggle and it took her a while to squeeze the information out of him. Darcy usually blurted what she wanted to say without thinking about it. Yes it had hurt some people in the past but that's what she was. She was straight forward because she liked when people was straight with her. Loki to her was a challenge. Not only did his body send shivers down her spine when he accidentally brushed against her under the table, but his witty remarks and sarcastic answers would send a thrill into her mind. Not only was this man handsome and mysterious, but he was also brilliant. Everything about him screamed higher intelligence and yet it didn't seem snotty or over the top. It fit him perfectly.

Yeah, most guys did try to show off their brains when it came to girls but Loki didn't attempt to show off. It naturally radiated off of him. In every move and word, you could tell that it was thought through and not spur of the moment. Darcy really wished Loki would loosen up a bit, but she understood that this was only the first date and it took time for people to be open so soon. She didn't want to rush him so soon because she really wanted to get to know him at his own pace. She didn't want to scare him away. Loki was becoming addicting, and yet she just met him. It seemed unreal. HE seemed unreal.

The drive back was very calm and cheery. Loki would make a smart comment about something Darcy would say and then she would laugh and counter it. When she told him her address so he could drop her off, he made a comment about how he knew where she lived and how she couldn't run from him now. It would have creep her out, but the way he said it made it okay. He was joking and she knew it.

"I wouldn't run." Darcy whispered as Loki pulled up in front of her building. Loki glanced at her. Loki's eyebrows rose as he turned to look at her.

"Did you say something?" He asked. Darcy laughed and began to open the car door. "No!"

_Don't ruin it now! Stay chill as a cucumber._

Loki got out as well and smiled at her when she came around to his side.

"Thanks for taking me out and driving me home. It was really fun." Darcy said as she smiled. Loki smiled and leaned against the car.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Lewis." His green eyes sparkled as he watched her intently.

"When am I gonna see you again?" She asked.

Loki frowned. "I have an engagement I must attend to Tuesday. Something for work. But after Tuesday I'll be free."

"You know you never told me where you work at." Darcy said as she quirked an eyebrow. Loki swallowed. "It's just a business. Nothing fancy."

Darcy stepped up towards Loki and placed a hand on her arm.

"Then why won't you tell me then?" _Please don't be one of those crazy lawyer types._

Loki thought very quickly. He didn't want to ruin this night. He didn't want Darcy to know who he worked with and what he did. It was best if he got to know her first, to make sure she wasn't going to be with him for money. Even though he has spent all night with Darcy and had grown feelings for her, he didn't want to risk his growing romance with her just yet. He couldn't have a woman use him twice. Sigyn was enough for him and refused to trust a woman so quickly again. So in that moment he chose to lie._ I'll tell her the truth when I know that we are real. When we have a relationship where we know where we stand._

"I work with managing chain stores in SoHo" he lied quickly. Darcy quirked up an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "I don't think that's much to hide."

Loki smiled and stood up. "I just didn't want to bother you with the whole messy idea. Tuesday I'm just gonna go to New Jersey to check up on things." Darcy squeezed his arm and laughed. "Well have fun with that Mr. Businessman."

Then she leaned into him, and tip toed till she reached up to his face. Sadly she was still too short to fully reach his lips, she had to grip the sides of his neck to pull him down. It took a second for Loki to figure out what she was trying to do. But after he figured it out he leaned down and pressed his lips up against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Darcy felt small tingles course through her body as she felt his soft lips against hers. They were cool yet pleasant against the tenderness of her lips. She was too tempted to go further. To deepen the kiss, thinking about how his body would feel under her hands or pressed tighter to her without anything stopping them.

Darcy pulled back, knowing that if she didn't get away soon she would make a mistake and go too far. Loki was hesitant to let her go, but nonetheless he loosened his grip on her waist and opened his eyes.

"Goodnight Loki" she whispered against his lips as she pulled away and headed for her door. She could feel his gaze on her back which send goosebumps along her neck and arms.

"Goodnight Darcy" she heard him as she unlocked her front door. Just before closing it behind her she looked back and saw Loki smile as he closed his car door and began to drive away.

_Oh that man. _She then went up to her apartment and got ready for bed, the butterflies in her stomach going on in full blast.

Darcy went to bed that night, thinking about the tall British man she couldn't shake from her head, the cool lips against hers. And also how she regretted her shift on Tuesday night at the Diner. If only she knew that Tuesday would be the turning point of her life.

* * *

The air was damp and thick as Allura walked down the alleyway with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"Were you followed?" she asked as a man stepped out of the shadows.

"No" he said with a grin. His brown eyes burning with intensity as watched her.

"Her name is Darcy Lewis, she works at my Diner. She has long dark hair, blue eyes, and wears a black military jacket. Tuesday night we are hosting something and she doesn't get off her shift till after the party, around 11pm. She likes to walk to the subway a few blocks away heading north. Do you think you can handle her?" Allura whispered, looking up and down the street for eavesdroppers.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm good at what I do."

"You better be" she hissed as she handed him the money.

"Don't get caught. And be quick with this. I want her to be handled. Do I make myself clear?" The man smiled his toothy grin. "Crystal clear."

"Good." And with that Allura turned around and briskly left. Her golden hair swaying in the breeze.

_Lets see how high and mighty Darcy Lewis is now. Loki is mine._

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? Please review! I love your input. Have anyone else find the quietness before the storm a little nerve racking? Well I hope you guys don't kill me when I upload the next chapter... I also feel bad for Loki. I understand how he must feel. Some people take advantage of others when they find out how wealthy they are. You can't be too careful with people these days. But do you think it was right for him to lie before they even got into a good relationship? And who's Sigyn to Loki? Also how do you think Tuesday night will go? Allura is freaking crazy. Spoilers! HAhahaha! Also more characters will make a show in the next chapter. Get ready for a bumpy ride. Till next time.**

**-Midnight **


	8. The Electric Feel

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a late update. A lot has been going on. Apparently we can't get enough snow. It's been messing with my Wifi. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. it took a hard time writing it at first because i didn't really know how to introduce Thor, so I had to dig around my DVD collection for ideas. Also I didn't know how I would unfold Loki and Darcy's pasts without being too dramatic. So I came up with this.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Especially Embers in the flames, Ki6, Time Reviewer and Lady Syndra for reviewing! They make this story worth writing. You guys are truly amazing. If you have any questions, comments or even ideas, feel free to review and tell me! Without further a due, enjoy.**

**I do not own anything other than a pair of mismatch earrings and Doc Martins I recently painted Hunter Green and Gold.**

* * *

Darcy groaned as she woke up and got dressed early Saturday morning. She quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt as she ran into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

_Who flies in on Saturday morning? Isn't it for pajamas and cartoons beating the crap out of each other? _Darcy thought as she took a huge bite of her pop tart. She had to be at the airport in less than an hour to pick up Jane from her flight in. She had missed her crazed friend and was looking forward to annoying the scientist as much as possible this morning for forcing her to pick her up at the airport when she could be still asleep. Looking over at the clock she saw that she had less than 45 minutes before Jane arrived.

"Shit!" Darcy cursed as she shoved the whole Pop Tart in her mouth and tugged on her converses before hobbling out the door with her keys in one hand, and her jacket in the other. When she got in the elevator she yanked on her jacket and threw her keys in her pocket where thankfully her cell phone was from the previous night.

_Oh, last night._ Darcy began to remember her random date with Loki. The lighting and his eyes. The way his hand would ghost over the small of her back when he guided her into the restaurant. The smell of mint and leather when they kissed. Darcy blushed a little at the thought of what they would have done if she didn't pull back. A small part of her regretted not inviting him in...

_Stop that. You're not that kind-of girl Darce...even though you'll be a little wicked for him..._

She jumped slightly out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate harshly in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to see a text from an unknown number. She was already running late so she ignored in and raced towards the train station.

The trains was fairly empty...seeing that everyone was already happily still asleep. Darcy got to the airport after jogging and practically jumping over a cab in less than 45 minutes and had time to grab coffee and wait for Jane's plane to arrive. She was glad to have a few moments alone. Walking up to a Coffee stand Darcy didn't notice someone stepping towards her from the back. Focusing on what flavor she wanted, Darcy leaned over the counter, trying to get a better look of the pricing and the stranger stepped closer, almost making physical contact.

"I always leaned towards Caramel flavor" the man whispered near her ear. Darcy whipped around and came face to face with a short, bulky man with brown hair and brown eyes. He stood there with a grin that made his lips stretch into a creepy grin that showed no teeth.

"Okay dude, I don't know who the hell you are or what you want, but you better back the hell up away from me!" Darcy said as she balled her fist and attempted to stand tall with her chin up slightly. The man lifted up his eyebrows in amusement and took a step back with his hands in the air as a surrender.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said. Darcy stared daggers into him as if he could catch on fire with her gaze.

"That gives you no right to be all up on a girl." Darcy seethed. She didn't like when people invaded her personal space without her being aware, especially men. She already had a bad history with them. Darcy shuddered as the memories poked the back of her mind. Darcy turned around as quickly a she could and began to walk away.

_I'll get coffee somewhere else._ She walked quickly, daring herself not to look behind her back. But she could still hear his heavy footsteps behind her, drawing near. Darcy began to panic. She hoped that she had her taser in her jacket pocket, she was in too much of a rush this morning to remember to check. Her heart began to pound as the footsteps got nearer.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Where the hell is a gate or at least someone who fucking works here!_

Darcy quicken her pace as if she was about to run. Her eyes darted from hallway to hallway as she searched for Jane's gate. _I'll just go and find Jane's plane and notify someone there...or I can just fight. Ugh. I hate running._

The footsteps behind her began to slow down until Darcy could no longer hear the heavy pounding of the man's boots. The intercom above ranged loudly and announce Jane's flight had arrived. To Darcy's relief she finally saw a gate that read the flight number. She waited until she got close enough to an attendant to turn around to see if the man was there. No one was behind her. Taking a deep breath Darcy reached into her pockets and searched for her taser. After a few minutes her fingers came into contact with the smooth, cold metal of her weapon and she let out a relieved sigh. _Thank the gods I leave my taser in my pockets._ She checked to see if it was fully charged then she stuffed it into her jeans pocket. _Just in-case I need easy access._

People began to slowly trickle out of the Gateway and Darcy looked for Jane's brown hair in the crowd. She began to hop up and down to get a better look but with no luck. She then pulled out her phone, thinking to call Jane in hopes that she left her cellphone on when she saw the text from earlier that she hadn't checked. She still couldn't recognize the number on the display board. She clicked on the message and her jaw nearly dropped open.

_**Text: **Good Morning my Dearest Darcy_

Darcy swallowed. She quickly sent a text back.

_**D: **Who's this?_

Darcy glanced up and looked around, trying to spy anyone that was looking suspicious at her. _Hey Law & Order should contribute for something right?_ She thought as she began to pace. The man from earlier gave her an uneasy feeling in her gut, as if he was testing her out for something sinister. She began to bite her lip when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_**Text: **Loki remember? Am I interrupting something?_

Darcy smiled a huge smile and stopped looking around the place. She barely remembered giving Loki her cellphone number but nonetheless she was glad that he had it.

_**D: **I don't remember giving you my number. Are you that infatuated with me Mr. Laufeyson?_

She grinned. She pictured Loki sitting in a chair, smiling that wicked smile he did when she flirted with him.

_**L: **Oh wouldn't you know Ms. Lewis? How was your morning so far?_

Darcy's skin prickled at the thought of the man from earlier. _What if he's still watching me? Where's Jane?_

Darcy began to walk around people, bobbing up and down again to see if she saw Jane. She did catch a glimpse at a tall man with golden blonde hair and muscles straining in his tee-shirt. He looked as though he was attempting to weave his way through the people. His blue eyes scanned the crowd until they made eye contact with her, noticing Darcy staring at him, he smiled a 1000 watt smile her way and continued to walk..

_Woah that dude was huge_! Darcy thought. She wondered who was he. He didn't look like most guys around here, so she brushed him off as a tourist. She then saw Jane, walking swiftly and looking both ways around. Darcy called her name and saw the scientist whip her head in her direction and then started to walk towards her.

_**D: **My morning sucked. creepy dude tried to bother me. Other than that I'm okay. Just picking up a friend so we can get some hang time. I'll text you later kay?_

Darcy texted. Loki responded immediately.

_**L: **Please be careful. Would you like me to pick you and your friend up? I'll hate to leave you alone in danger and I can pick you up quickly. I'll just have to run an errand first._

Darcy smiled at the thought of Loki rushing to her. Even though it would bother her that Loki thinks that she would be okay with him attempting to 'protect her', she had to admit it was a nice jester of him.

_**D: **No, run your errand. I'm gonna leave soon anyway. Thanks for the offer._

Jane ran up to Darcy and enveloped her in a hug.

"Darcy!" She squealed. Darcy chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jane.

"How was your flight?" Darcy asked as she took up Jane's things and began to walk out towards where the many clusters of cabs were waiting. She began to feel uneasy as she caught a glimpse of a man with brown hair.

"uh Jane, can we hurry to the rental? I think we need to get out of here"

"What why Darcy? Is there something wrong?" Jane asked as she began to hurry towards the white van pulled over at the side of the street. A young boy asked Jane for her I.D. and then gave her the keys to the truck. Darcy quickly threw Jane's things into the van and hoped in the passenger's seat. She spotted the brown hair man in the rear view mirror. He was looking straight at her.

"Jane come on please?" Darcy grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her into the truck. Jane started the truck and quickly pulled out the spot.

"What the hell Darcy?" Jane exclaimed as she glanced at Darcy. Darcy paid her no mind and she began to look around the traffic. They were stuck at the red light and Darcy could still see the man walking up the street behind them to the car. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"That creepy guy with the brown hair is following me." Jane stepped on the gas at the red light and accidentally hit a large blond man that was crossing in front of the car.

"Ahhhh!" Darcy screamed as Jane jumped out the car. The blonde man from the airport slowly getting up off the ground as Jane rushed to his side.

"I'm soooo sorry!" She gripped the man by his huge arm and attempted to help him up. Darcy doubted that made any effort but it looked as though the man was dazed and confused as he looked at Jane.

"Who are you?" he asked, stumbling and gripping Jane. Jane looked up at the man half scared and half guilty. He didn't look dangerous but the man was disoriented and Darcy knew how people could lash out when they are confused. She had to take action.

"Dude back up." Darcy warned, snatching her taser out of her pants pocket and aiming it towards his chest.

"Why and who are you to threaten Thor?" He asked as he staggered and gripped Jane's arm. "What happened?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Dude let her go or I'll light your ass up." Darcy took a step closer. Keeping eye contact with him. People began to look their way, seeing the possible drama spilling out in the street.

The man released Jane and staggered towards her. Darcy flinched and accidentally pressed the trigger, tasing the man. She watched as he slumped down to the ground, still jittering. His large muscled body eventually relaxed into unconsciousness.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled as she fell to next to the man and checked his pulse.

"What the hell Darcy! Why would you tase him?" Jane checked his forehead and neck.

"Hey the dude was freaking me out! You were the one who hit him with your car!"

Darcy wound her taser back up and stuffed it into her pocket. She then helped Jane lift the huge guy up, but they were straining. Nicely a few strangers ran over and helped them lift the man into the back of the truck. Jane thanked them as they grabbed the man's bags that was discarded in the street and hopped into the car. _Why did this guy pack heavy?_

"Where the hell are we taking him?" Darcy asked Jane as they began to drive. _I'm not taking him home to my house!_

"The hospital" Jane said as she began to drive towards the large building a few blocks away.

"Why?" Darcy glanced back at the unconscious man laying on the floor of the van, his blonde hair sprayed across his closed eyes.

"We assaulted him!" Jane exclaimed. Darcy rolled her eyes. "You hit him with the car and I thought he was a lunatic! He couldn't even speak clearly! How do we know he's not crazy? Who speaks in third person like that!?"

Jane looked back at the man too. "I hit him with the car. That can cause people to be disoriented for short periods of time. But then you had to tase him Darcy!" Why didn't you think first?" _I didn't want you or me to be attacked by a giant hot stranger. Duh._

Darcy sat back and looked out the window. She didn't mean to hurt the guy. He looked like a gentle man when she saw him in the airport, but when he was stumbling around she remembered how her ex-boyfriend would stumble around after a long night before he attacked her. She reacted to the memory and tased this new guy. She felt bad. She hurt the guy just because he triggered a memory. But she didn't feel she was wrong seeing since he did freak her out.

When they got to the hospital they told the attendant what happened.

"And who did what?" The lady asked as she began to type in her computer.

"Jane hit him with the car." Darcy said. Pointing to Jane who was standing behind her.

"But she tased him!" Jane said pointing back at Darcy. Darcy smiled and twisted back and forth. "Yes I did." she said with both pride and amusement in her voice. _That's how much of a bad ass I am. _The lady smiled kindly and took the man into a room. They had checked his pockets and found a wallet with an I.D. It red the name Thor Odinson. Darcy laughed at the name. What was this planet coming to? Thor? Loki? The names were hilarious to her. She knew she didn't have a normal name but still, it was more normal than these. The nurse came back out and told them that they had to go sit in the waiting room. Apparently with accidents like this they have to call the police and have them interviewed.

_On the weekend I have off, I get sucked into a police interrogation. How typical. Than you Jane for your terrible driving skills. And thank you mister blonde man for not know what the hell a red light is for._

Darcy took out her hone and texted loki. He always seemed to make her feel happy.

_**D: **Hey Mr. Hows the_ errands?

Loki responded.

_**L: **It's okay. Can't find my brother though. I think he stood me up. You?_

Darcy laughed. Jane glimpsed at her so Darcy ducked her head down and quickly texted.

_**D: **Well my friend hit this guy with a car then I tased him because i thought he was a creep and then I get sucked into an interrogation. Normal Saturday._

**_L:_**_ are you serious? Sounds like a fun day so far. are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? Or do I have to bail you out of jail?_

_**D: **I don't think jail...yet. I'll let you know. But I don't need a ride, I think I'll just take my friend home and just hang out.  
_

**_L:_**_ Yet? Are you planning more mischief Ms. Lewis? Be safe getting home and text me when you are there safe. i miss you._

Darcy blushed deeply. Butterflies in her stomach began to swarm when she read his text. _He misses me._

_**D: **I miss you too. Text you later. _

Darcy felt giddy. Jane looked over at Darcy with her eyebrows raised as if saying '_I know you're texting a guy'_ "Later" Darcy whispered as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. The officer came in and began to talk to the girls. Asking simple questions. When Jane told the man about how Darcy was paranoid at seeing a man with brown hair following her, Darcy tried to brush it off. Yeah the man was creepy but she felt that she had no true evidence of stalking towards the man. The police officer then asked the women where they were headed and if they wanted to meet the man that they 'accidentally' hit. Darcy said no. She didn't want to feel badder than she already did now. Jane agreed.

After a while the man woke up and the police talked to him. Apparently 'Thor' felt bad for scaring the women and didn't want to press charges against them. The guy asked to meet the girls but again they refused. Darcy didn't want to meet Thor, it freaked her out already and she didn't think she could face him again without either blushing or laughing. Jane thought so too. They just wanted to leave. So when they left they decided to just to grab something to eat, and then catch up on each others lives. Darcy also hoped that she could talk to Loki about making themselves official. That way she could brag to Jane about her total hot guy, but for now she was just stuck telling Jane about the event happening soon at the Diner, and how Frankie still won't perm his hair, or how she was about to skin Allura alive.

* * *

Allura sat in her car, filing her nails and listening to the radio. A quick tap hit her window and she instantly unlocked the door and let the man in.

"Did you see her Adam?" Allura asked. The man smiled as his brown hair brushed against his forehead.

"Yeah. She spunky. I like her." He said. Adam had followed the girl from her apartment early in the morning to the airport. He had approached her as to seeing what kind of girl she was, and also to install some fear. He loved it when the fear of him nawed at his victims and it looked like she would put up a good fight. He liked them feisty.

"So?" Allura asked. Adam smiled. "I got her all scared. It won't be too long now."

Allura's smile grew. "Good. Game on." _Let's have some fun._

* * *

Loki sat in his chair, reading a new volume he had flown to him from Norway. He was waiting on his brother to call him and let him know that his flight had arrived and he was on his way, but somehow Thor didn't call. Loki wasn't worried though. Thor knew how to handle himself and most likely he had just ran into some unfortunate girl to fawn all over him. _I hope he got lost. Loki thought as he turned the page._

He had texted Darcy earlier. she was stuck on his mind when he woke up. He was worried at first hearing about a man startling her. He instantly wanted to go and pick her up, but she stubbornly refused his help, and instead teased him on his worries. He felt so strongly about her and would fall apart if something happened to her.

Hours passed when he got a call. It was from the hospital. Apparently his brother was hurt. loki grabbed his coat and raced out the door. _What is with everyone in danger today?_

He got to the hospital fairly quickly, seeing that he lived in the city. By the time he got there, Tony and steve was there as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Loki asked as he stood against a wall opposite of them.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. got notified that Thor was in here." Steve said as he sat down. Loki rolled his eyes. Ofcourse S.H.E.I.L.D. would have a track on his brother.

"If they called you here, then why do I have to be?" loki asked. Tony's eyebrows rose up. "Hey dude, he's still your brother."

Loki scoffed and waited for the doctor to come out, along with a police man.

"Sir what happened?" Steve asked. Loki stood back into the shadows.

"Apparently Thor was accidentally hit in the middle of the street by 2 woman, they took alarm and got out of the truck and went to aid him. But he scared them and they tased him into unconsciousness and brought him here. I talked to them. They were clearly innocent and Thor wished to not press charges. So the women was released and they left."

Tony began to laugh hysterically as Thor walked out into the room.

"Dude, you were rendered unconscious by a couple of women?" He gasped as he held to his sides. Loki smirked and chuckled.

"Brother really?"

Thor blushed and looked away. "They were just two, and it was both a van and a taser. In any case they were beautiful ad kind. i feel bad. I scared them first."

"Whatever dude! You got your ass handed to you!" Tony patted him on the back and began to leave the hospital. Steve too patted him back and walked out.

Loki and Thor was left alone, walking silently to Loki's car.

"Brother, I know that you still feel angry towards me. I know now that you do not wish to bond again with me but I want you to know that I have decided to take this job for you. To repair our relationship." Thor then stopped walking and turned towards Loki. He looked into Loki's eyes and searched for something. Anything he could find of his old brother. Loki looked at Thor. Trying to control his thoughts and emotions. He still didn't feel happy with his brother, but he knew that he had to put things aside. To be a bigger man. At least for now.

"Okay Thor." Loki said as he walked passed Thor and got into his car. Thor got into the passenger seat.

"I also see you continue to wear that ring." Thor said as he gestured towards the silver ring on Loki's finger. Loki looked down at his hand and nodded. "Somethings you can't let go." Loki whispered.

They drove in silence. Thor thinking about what was ahead for him with repairing what he had broken. Loki thinking about how he could handle Thor's confession, and what he really wanted. He knew from this moment on, life would not be so easy.

* * *

**I'm so ready to beat the crap out of Allura. She reminds me of those annoying girls in the movies. And yes, The creepy guy that Allura was talking to in the previous chapters was Adam, the guy that Darcy saw in the airport. He looks quite attractive but his smile screams serial killer. Just saying. **

**I will also state again that this is A/U Human story. So none of the characters have super natural abilities. **

**Also the thing about getting hit by a car is true...I hit my cousin one time with a golf car and he was a little loopy for a while.**

**Hope you enjoyed and Ill update soon!**

**-Midnight**


	9. Let's Confess to The Moon

**Helllo! My deepest apologies for being gone so soon. My friend has become very pregnant to the point where she can't see her own toes and I had to help clean her house and run errands for her after work. But I'm back and I come bearing gifts of Loki. I know I have been gone so I stayed awake all night to write you this mini Loki chapter in hopes that you all don't track me down and burn me alive.**

**Trust me. I know you were thinking about it.**

**So without further a due I present you will a mini Loki chapter. I will update soon...or go into hiding...whichever first.**

**I do not own anything other than Plum lipstick which continues to stain my coffee mug and a bruise which a pregnant lady gave to me because I ate her ice cream. THEY ARE SCARY.**

* * *

Loki laid in bed. His heavy curtains drawn closed, not allowing one ray of sunshine in to penetrate his Sunday morning haze. The night with Thor was quite strange to him since it had been a really long time since they had actually been together. After picking him up from the hospital, Tony had insisted on going to grab something to eat. Of course Thor being as large as he had quickly agreed to a large meal so Loki and Steve had no choice but to join. Through out the whole meal Loki was tortured by Thor's stories of adventures with his four friends, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral.

Loki remembered them quite well. The memories of countless torture they put him through as a child was still fresh on his mind.

Thankfully the meal ended just as quick as it had started. Thor eating his food in about 10 minutes flat. Steve and Tony volunteered to take Thor back to his new apartment in which S.H.I.E.L.D. had secured for him.

"Brother, we must get together again soon. I have missed you and we have much to discuss." Thor said as Loki got back into his car. His black hair protecting the back of his neck from the chilly night's breaze while Thor's blonde hair ruffled in the breeze.

"Yes, Maybe I could take you to the trimmers." Loki said with a small smirk. Thor let out a great laugh which made his whole body vibrate.

"I'll cut mine when you cut yours!" He bellowed. A vibrating noise was heard over the howling of the wind and Loki began to search for it's source. He found the smooth cold cell phone in the pocket of his leather coat and quickly looked at the screen.

**_Darcy._**

Loki shot a look at Tony and Steve. They were getting into their car without a second glance towards them. He then turned his head to Thor who was looking quite curious.

"Please remain silent." Loki warned as he took a deep breathe and answer the call.

"Hello Ms. Lewis" Loki said while leaning against his car.

The wind had stopped and the night became quiet. Even the crickets had became silent. _How annoying. Even nature has become nosey in my buisness._

"Loki!" Darcy exclaimed over the phone. Loki smiled. Darcy's excitement seemed to well over into the phone and fill up every cold cell in his body.

"Well this is my phone."

"Oh shut up! How's it going? Did you find your brother yet?" Loki looked over at Thor who began to lean on the car next to him. The curious look he wore on his face earlier was now gone and replaced by a shocked expression. He then gathered himself and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in, mouthing _You have a girl?_

Loki rolled his eyes. "Sadly yes I have found him. Are you and your friend well?"

"Oh yeah! Jane is fine! She just fell asleep actually. I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch tomorrow? I know you have your brother and I have Jane, but I think they could fend for themselves for three hours."

Loki laughed. _Of course Darcy would leave her company for some untold adventure._ Thor smiled at Loki and nodded his head in approval. Loki rolled his eyes.

_I don't need your permission. Plus I doubt you can burn your house down all Sunday._

"Of course. My brother has actually moved here so he should be spinning most of his time unpacking and settling in. I would be delighted to have lunch with you. But what about your friend Jane?"

Darcy giggled slightly. "Jane has always fended for herself in my apartment. Plus she'll be happy of my absence because while I'm gone she'll be able to do her scienceing."

"What is sciencing?" Loki asked while raising in eyebrow. He had never heard of that in his life.

"Oh scienceing is what Jane does. She's a huge science nerd and she...well...sciences?"

Loki chuckled at Darcy's attempt at explaining another person. it was like asking a 5 year old what they thought of the chartoon charaters they watched everyday.

"So tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"Yup" Darcy responded.

Loki could almost picture her biting her bottom lip at anticipation of what he might say. The image aroused him in such a dangerous way that he shifted against the car so that he was standing up with his hand against the car for support. He turned so that his back faced Thor.

"I'll see you at noon tomorrow. Where may I pick you up?"

"I'll text you my address. I can't wait. Goodnight Loki."

Loki closed his eyes and and sighed in wanting.

"Sweet dreams Darcy." He held the phone up to his ear until he heard the soft click of Darcy's call disconnecting.

As he put his phone away he could feel the frantic beating of his heart at the image of Darcy, greeting him tomorrow.

"She must be some girl" Thor said behind him.

Loki instantly packed away his emotions and carefully placed his poker face on. Turning around he saw Thor a little closer, as though he was ease dropping on the last half of the phone call.

"And what is it to you?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled widely and patted him on the back.

"Because that is the first time I have saw you happy since before the fall-out."

And like that Thor turned and began to walk towards Tony's car. "I'll call you tomorrow" Thor called over his shoulder.

The wind had just began to turn up again and pieces of Loki's hair began to fly around his ears.

He got into his car and leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes.

A small fear arose in him at the thought of loosing everything he had worked hard for. He was finally happy and it felt as though something was approaching that he was not ready for.

Darcy had came to him like a storm.

He noted that he only knew her for a few days and already he found himself as happy as he has ever been. The very mention of her name sent small tingles from his fingertips to his brain. He knew it was too soon to be feeling this way but it burned deep within his body like dry ice. His lips only yearned for her soft ones. His green eyes wanting to only meet the two blue lakes in which he had somehow found a sanctuary within.

That's when he realized it.

Loki's head then snapped up painfully and broke out with cold sweat. _This couldn't be. This couldn't be._ He thought. He ran his hands down his cold face. He gripped the sides of his smooth black hair and began to run his fingers along his scalp as if he was a mad man.

_This can't be happening. It can't possibly happen. It's too soon. This can't be happening so soon._

"Oh no no!" He whispered.

His heart began to pound faster and harder. His eyes became frozen on the full moon that sat in the starry sky and illuminated his features.

His hands fell limply into his lap, his long elegant fingers turning white. His breathing became shallow. A lump was hard in his throat but yet it released a song barely audible.

He whispered to the moon his deepest confession. Those three words mapping out his fears, his pain, his hope, his heart. It crawled out of the deepest parts of his soul and escaped through his lips into the air that turned it into cold mist that was visible only to his eyes.

"I'm in love."

* * *

**I just want to say Thank You to all my reviewers! Nienna Perks Ellie Lynne, Empress of Verace, Lady Syndra, Sexy Ninja Muffin and of course Embers in the flames for the wonderful advice, reviews, and overall joy you give me. **

**I'll update extremely soon! Next few chapter are gonna be strange so hang in there. It's like a marriage to Loki. You're in it for the better or worst. In Loki's case however, you never truly know what's next. You'll just have to stick it through to find out.**

**-Midnight**


	10. To Earn My Emerald Trust

**I keep my word. As requested I have updated sooner than I usually do. God this chapter was complicated to write. I'm not good with conversation. Sorry.**

**Also I have a pinterest. The name is Faye Collins. Decided to use my real name for that since it's a pretty good sight. I pinned some really good pictures in my Farelight and Loki boards that helped inspire this chapter. So check it out. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own anything other than a black laptop case with large white clock designs on them. I like clocks...but I suck at telling time to update. Eh eh eh.**

* * *

Loki opened his eyes. At first his vision was clouded, his mind hazed from the memory of last night. His confession to the moon.

_I have fallen in love with Darcy Lewis whom I just met. Fuck._

He sat up and wiped his hands across his sweating forehead. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and freshened himself. The man in the mirror looked as though he was a ghost instead of himself. His head still felt foggy and under used even though he didn't even have a drink last night.

_I'll go running. That always clears my head._

Loki changed quickly into his running gear and jogged out of his apartment towards the park a few blocks away. He always went running whenever he needed time to think. The unusual chilly air blew threw his hair as he picked up his running pace. Raising his heart beat. His eyes trained on only looking at the path ahead of him, being careful not to run into anyone as he began to put his body on autopilot and getting lost in his thoughts.

Darcy Lewis was something he never expected to come into his life. He wasn't use to girls that was outspoken and above all, assertive. The woman that had pushed at him was always bimbos that either desired his Thor, and Loki's own wealth. Here, Darcy did no such thing.

_Well she hasn't met your brother yet idiot_ Loki thought. He doubted that Darcy wouldn't find Thor attractive. Every woman within a five mile radius of Thor found him attractive and that usually always over shadowed Loki. He became average or even "creepy looking" as one woman had told him after she had met Thor. So truthfully Loki didn't know what to expect when the day came for Darcy to meet Thor. Or the rest of his 'so-called-family'

That was another thing. Loki could never guess Darcy's next moves. He was so used to being able to predict people's actions but he couldn't with Darcy. She was such a wild card to him. She frequently threw him off. She didn't pry into his life. She didn't try to find out his secrets. She didn't have any hidden agendas with him. She was pure and true. She was new.

And how he loved her.

The new problem was obvious. How he would make her fall in love with him too.

She wasn't flashy. He could tell that she didn't want gifts or shiny materials. It racked his brain. He didn't know much about her at all. Loki decided today at their lunch date he would dig for anything that will help him win her. To tie her in his life. His mind threatened to imagine the future with her. _Darcy smiling while asleep in his bed. Darcy wearing a diamond on her ring finger. Darcy in a white gown while walking towards him down the isle. Darcy rubbing her pregnant stomach while leaning on him. Darcy holding a dark haired child in her lap while her fingers was intertwined with his._ His mind wanted to see it all. His heart pounded even harder with every thought. He yearned for those moments to come true.

_But first she must love you Loki. You must deserve her love._

_Deserve her love_. Loki stopped running and leaned against a tree at his side. _Deserve her love_. Loki shuddered. He may never deserve her love. The things that he has gone through in his past with his so-called "mother" and "father" showed that he didn't deserve love. When has anything good happen to him? Loki's mind began to drift off into the most darkest parts of his mind. He began to torture himself with memories of his past. His failures at happiness. His life.

A sharp vibrate in his pocket cut off his dark moment and snapped him back into the present. He sighed in relief. It was a text from Darcy with her address. Loki smiled and began to run back to his home. The pounding sound of his heart beat drowned out his sorrows and instead helped him formulate questions that he would drill Darcy with. He wanted to know everything about her life, so one day soon he'll be able to join it. Only if he could deserve her love.

* * *

Darcy was about to commit murder. She growled as she attempted for the fifth time to put her slightly curly dark hair in a neat pony tail before one of her layers slipped out of her grasp.

"Fuck! Why does layered hair hate pony tails!" She gritted her teeth and began again, pulling her hair harder.

Jane came in chuckling.

"Darcy let me do your hair before you pull it all out and become bald." Jane's hands pushed Darcy's hands away and she began to run her fingers threw the crinkled curls, attempting to soften the slight frizz that began to appear.

"Let me curl it. It looks better down and shiny." Jane turned around and began to heat up the curlers to work on Darcy's mess. Darcy muttered a "Thanks" and began to apply makeup to her eyes. She was fretting about the meet up with Loki. She felt as though her luck was wearing thin and that she had to make sure she didn't ruin anything. She wasn't the best with guys, especially guys like Loki. She never really dated a guy who had a solid career. She was use to the bad boys with tattoos or the geeky guys that would always wear glasses, even if they didn't need a prescription for them.

Jane was more than thrilled when Darcy told her that she was gonna go on a lunch date with Loki. Jane wanted to meet him when Darcy was ready, her motherly personality shining through. Darcy only rolled her eyes and said whatever. She really like Loki and she was comfortable enough with their relationship for Loki to meet her friends. He had already met Frankie, so Jane was the last one. Darcy didn't have that many friends to begin with.

_Do we even have a relationship?_ Darcy asked herself as she applied eyeliner. They only went out on a date once and literally just started texting each other around 24 hours ago. Darcy didn't know much about him other than he was British and hot. And he was extremely hot.

But he was also a stable, honest gentleman who didn't ogle her like the other men she had come into contact with on a regular basis; other than Frankie of course.

_Take it easy Darce. Be yourself with him. If he doesn't like you for who you are then fuck it. Punch him in the balls and walk away._

Darcy blushed at her violent yet interesting thought as she thought about Loki's lower anatomy.

"What are you blushing at?" Jane asked as she finished Darcy's hair. Darcy smiled and applied mascara. "Nothing of course" she replied. Jane rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. Darcy went and got quickly dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans and a purple button up that was slightly tight around her chest. She threw on a pair of wedges that came all the way up her calf and gave her amazing height. She needed to make up the difference from Loki's towering figure. Her jewelry was simple, just a few silver and gold bracelets, a pair of black studs and a silver chain with a clock pendent that rested above her chest.

She notice that where the clock pendent rested was the same place that Loki's ring had rested when she first found it and wore it on the chain. It felt like ages ago, but it was only just a _few days_. An instant reminder that she hadn't known his for long.

"Stop thinking so hard." Jane said while coming out the bathroom. She gave Darcy an appraising look as Darcy's curls reached the middle of her back elegantly. Jane always knew how to work magic on hair, and science.

"Oh shut up" Darcy said as she picked up her IPod, money, and cell phone. She wasn't big on purses because she liked to keep her hands free, especially since she lived in such a big city where people often bustled around in a hurry. Instead she liked to carry a small black leather bag that had two straps so she could put her arms threw and allowed the bag to cling onto her back as though it was a back pack. She would have called it a backpack but the elegant design of the bag gave it a mature and sexy appeal which attracted attention to the arch of her back. If was a gift from Frankie one Christmas after Darcy complained that she kept on getting mugged. Frankie was a great shopper and bought her the bag as a way of letting her know that he cared, which he always reminded her daily.

"Jane are you sure you want me to leave you? I could stay." Darcy called over her shoulder. Jane shook her head no and began to gently push Darcy to the door.

"No way. I want you to go. I'll be fine. Selvig sent me this new book I wanted to read anyway and I'll be able to actually read it while you're gone Missy."

"I didn't know I was such a distraction!" Darcy faked an innocent look as she walked out the door. Jane rolled her eyes and did her usual 'Bye Darce' before she closed and locked the door behind her.

Darcy walked out of her apartment building and stood outside next to the door. The sun was shining and the wind was slightly chilly. A chill ran up Darcy's spine and she began to wonder if she should go back upstairs to grab a jacket when a black sleek car drove up in front of her and stopped. Darcy broke out into a smile that reached to her eyes.

Loki came out of the driver's front of the car and swiftly came over to her side. She admired the way he walked with authority and grace but yet a strong and slightly sexy movement of his entire body had a regal feel. He wore black slacks with black boots. A slightly dark hunter green button down with the first three buttons unbuttoned, showing more of his paled throat and a provided a slight peek at his muscled chest. Darcy's stomach began to do little somersaults as she admired unashamed.

He came up to her and kissed her square on the lips, surprising Darcy for a quick moment until she fluttered her eyes closed and leaned into his frame, placing a small hand on his chest. She felt the tight muscles under the thin green fabric and a heat pooled in the pit of her stomach. She pulled away.

"Hi" she breathed, looking up into Loki's green eyes.

"Hello" he said, gazing down at her. "You look lovely as always."

Darcy blushed. "I would say the same about you." _Do not think dirty thoughts._

He chuckled and took a step away to open the passenger side door of his car.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the open door. Darcy blushed again at his courtesy and quickly entered the car. It was mere moments before Loki had gotten into the car again and they were off.

"So where are we eating?" Loki asked as he drove. Darcy raised her eyebrows. She did invite him for lunch but she didn't plan a place. _Fuck._

"Uhhhh..." Darcy was clueless. All she could think of was the Diner but she spent too much time there anyway and didn't want to be anywhere near work. Or Allura.

Loki smirked. "How about a coffee shop? I know this place who serves an amazing cup of coffee and scones."

"Ugh not Starbucks right?" Darcy wined. She was tired of everyone praising that place. It felt as though people didn't know a place other than that damned Cafe. Loki chuckled loudly and sped up the car a little.

"No. Not Starbucks." An amused look shown over his features.

After a few moments Loki and Darcy pulled up to a restaurant and again Loki opened all the doors for her. It still baffled her on how quickly he moved with such grace. They sat down and order lunch. Darcy just wanting a panini and Loki chicken.

"So, I want to know much more about you Lady Darcy" Loki said as he began to sip his drink.

Darcy rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat until she was leaning over the table.

"Same here Loki."

Loki shifted in his chair until he was eased back. He intertwined his fingers together and placed a passive expression on his seat, carefully masking his curiosity and slight amusement. Darcy noticed his change in demeanor and mirrored him. Causing him to feel a little more amused and slightly uncomfortable at the way Darcy's clothing flattered her figure. He fought the urge to look her over. He was determined to remain a gentleman. _What is she getting at?_ He thought as he looked into her blue eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Loki, getting info out of you is like pulling teeth. So why don't we do this? I'll ask a question and you answer. Then you ask and I'll answer. That way we both get the information at once."

"Darcy you make me sound like the harbinger of secrets."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You act like it."

"Okay" Loki said. He sat up straighter and placed his elbows on the table, keeping his fingers together. "Game on."

Darcy smiled a mischievous smile and mirrored him again.

"We'll start simple. What's your full name?" she inquired. Loki chuckled.

"Loki Laufeyson. But when I was a child it was Loki Odinson. Yours?"

"Darcy Max Lewis. My dad wanted a boy. Why was your name Odinson as a child?"

Loki stiffened and averted his eyes. "I'd rather not get into that subject right now."

Darcy caught on to the slight change again in the mood and decided to keep things light. _Eventually they'll get to the deep stuff but not now. It was too early for it._

"Okay. Change of topic entirely. What do you do for a living?" Loki fought to keep a straight face.

"Didn't we cover this?" He asked. He didn't want to keep building upon the lie that he had told her earlier. He knew that he would have to tell her eventually but he decided that he would rather have her in love with him first, that way he would know that she was in it for him, and not his status or title.

"Yeah but you never explained it to me." Darcy smiled and she egged him on.

"Uhhh, I always wanted to work in business and my whole family came from a long line of business." The lie rolled awkwardly off his tongue. How is it easier to lie to businessmen than to her?

_It's not a lie. Your family is in business. So you're not being completely dishonest._

He had to change the subject once more. If he kept rolling like this, by the end of the date he would have told Darcy about a life of a different man.

"What made you become a waitress?" _Well Loki congratulations on sounded rude. _He mentally cursed. He didn't mean for it to come out that way and he hoped she didn't take offense.

Darcy sat back and thought for a moment, not feeling hurt at all. But before she could come up with the most complicated answer like what he was doing to her when she asked a question, she blurted out the first things that came to her mind, forgetting that she had no filter.

"Well I was going to college for political science because no one really does that anymore you know? And plus I really like politics. I'll never be a politician though. Hell no those guys are corrupted. But it's good to know political science because I can totally outwit people and get the upper hand in certain situations. I know that sounds weird and shitty too but when I was younger only my words was my weapons against others. I was never a good fighter even though I have a short temper. I could kick ass though, but rarely. I thought it would be a easy major too, and it was. So after I graduated I didn't get many job offers and plus I had student loans. So I applied to jobs. Alot. Plus my friend Jane who I interned for once had a friend named Selvig, who is so nice by the way, working on sciencey stuff with her and said that if I could wait a little while I could work in a office space as Jane's assistant. I was totally in. Jane was awesome And I was already so use to working with her. But she was in New Mexico with Selvig for a while working on a project so I had to find work somewhere else. I had bills and stuff to pay you know? So I was going through a total rough patch when I met Frankie after I was mugged in the street at night. He took me to his diner and told me about how living here in New York was ruff. Then we became friends and boom. I started working for him. A waitress."

By the time Darcy had finished her rant, she was out of breath. Her chest moved hard, trying to suck as much air into her body as it can. Loki had a blank expression. Darcy thought that he didn't understand what she said since she talked a mile a minute, but after a few seconds understanding settled on his features and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Well you certainly are honest." He said.

"Okay. Your turn. Do you have any friends? Or are you the strong, loner type?"

"I have one good friend named Tony. But sometimes he's very annoying so I like to call him my nuisance. I'm not that social. I don't trust easily. I never had many friends. Everyone chose to hang out with my brother instead of me. So I can say I'm a loner. But I have found sanctuary in my time alone with my thoughts."

Loki looked at Darcy, hoping that she understood that he was not a social flower. That he rather stay in solitude.

"So you don't trust anyone? Why do you trust me?"

Loki swallowed and looked down at his hands. "Darcy. Growing up I was bullied so much by my brother's friends. I was an outcast in my family. In my own life. I didn't trust anyone. No one liked me. They only tolerated me for my parents and brother's sake. So I lived life in my own metal box. I made one friend but I still keep him at arms length. Then you came. At first I didn't have any reason to think about trust with you because you were just a woman I bumped into at night when I was in a rush. I didn't think I would see you again. We're in New York City. Such a big place. But when I bumped into you again at the Diner, I was shocked. You returned my ring. Anyone would have kept it and sold it but you didn't. Instead you wore it intimately and returned it to me even when I didn't know you had it. That gained my trust. Because you were honest. No hidden agendas. That's why I feel the way I feel about you. You're not only beautiful, but you have a pure heart. Something I haven't came in contact with in a very long time."

Darcy sat there misty eyed at Loki's sudden speech. "Wow."

Loki gazed into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Darcy looked at her hands and bit her lower lip. "I haven't had a good past either. Family sucked. I don't even do good with guys. They always seem to hurt me when I open up to them. But you seem so different. So unique. So I have grown quickly to trust you Loki. I want you to know that you can always count on me. I will be here for you. Always."

Their food came and they ate in comfortable silence They both pondered what they had just expressed. Darcy had so many questions for him, some quite inappropriate but none the less she would ask. She was about to open her mouth to ask another question when a ringing sounded very loudly. Loki took out his phone and looked at the screen. It was Natasha. He didn't want to be interrupted. For once he was alone with Darcy without any distractions and they were breaking ground. He pressed ignore and then placed his phone on vibrate. He glanced at Darcy who had an eyebrow raised and was chewing a bite of her food. He threw a inquisitive look at her.

"Business call?" she asked.

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know?"

Darcy wiped her mouth and placed the napkin on the table. "You get this annoyed expression on your face Mr. Frowny" She teased.

Again Loki felt a vibration in his pocket which he ignored. It continued three more times before it finally stopped. He glanced at the clock necklace Darcy wore and smiled. He reached over and took Darcy's hands in his. "I have a gift for you."

Darcy frowned. "I don't like gifts."

Loki smiled even wider. "Doesn't matter."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white, long box with a black bow and placed it in front of Darcy. She looked at the box with a slight hesitation before opening it and gasping. Inside was a short black chain that looked like a vine. Little accents on the chain appeared to be leaves that wound itself around the length of the chain. But that wasn't what made her gasp. In the middle of the chain was a large emerald gem that was dark, with slight swirls in the center. It was cut to look like a jagged green crystal shard. The vine chain wrapped around it in a spiral as though it was tied around the gem instead of attached. It was breath taking. She couldn't even form words to it beauty. Loki smiled at the awestruck expression in her face and triumph swelled his heart.

Last night after his realization of his feelings for Darcy, Loki had called a jewelers house. The man was a friend of his family and had woken up at Loki's call and agreed to make the necklace Loki had requested. Even though Loki had to talk the man into getting it done over night for the lunch date and paid the man three times as much as usual, the look on Darcy's face was worth it. He had picked it up on the way to Darcy's home.

"I can't accept this Loki." Darcy finally whispered, the awe expression still on her face. Loki shook his head and stood up. Stepping behind her chair he moved her curls from her neck and unclasped her clock necklace she was currently wearing and placed in on the table.

"Darcy, I want you to wear this as a remembrance of me. I feel deeply for you. This necklace is just a visual for my feelings towards you."

He lifted the necklace out the box and carefully attached it around her neck. It fit snug. It was a few inches away from looking like a choker, but Loki knew it fit her well. Darcy didn't move or barely breathed as she felt his cool fingers dance gently around her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Loki then walked around her chair and leaned down until his face was inches away from hers. His eyes bore deep into hers. Searching her soul.

"Please wear this Darcy. It's a symbol for me. To remind everyone you are mine. Would you accept this?" He looked into her eyes with love and devotion. Darcy saw the pleading in his eyes and it slowly tore through her heart. She tilted her face up and crushed her lips against his. The slight tingle from their lips meeting sent a chill through her body. Loki leaned in, claiming her mouth as his own. Finally he felt as though he had a victory.

Someone cleared their throat causing Loki and Darcy to part quickly. Darcy blushed deeply as she remembered that they were in a public cafe and they were not being too modest. Loki stood up stiffly and looked at the person who had interrupted them, an aggravated expression crawling on his face. Darcy turned to look as well and saw one of the most attractive woman she had ever seen.

The woman was about Darcy's height, maybe a few inches taller. She had an hourglass figure with bright red hair. The stern look on her face gave off dangerous vibes. The tight dark clothing made the woman even more attractive and dangerous looking. The dark wash jeans and tight red shirt was concealed under a dark denim jacket. Darcy also noticed that the woman had a gun harness strapped to her leg. Darcy sat straight up at the sight and placed her hands in her pocket, looking for her taser. She wasn't going tase this woman, but the way the woman stood, it gave Darcy the feeling that the woman was lethal and Darcy had to feel safe. She cursed as she remembered that she left her taser home. Darcy also realized that Loki seemed to know the woman. He looked at her with an annoyed expression as he leaned on one foot.

"Agent Romanoff. What may I pay the pleasure?"

The woman pressed her lips together and crossed her arms.

"I've been calling you." She said. Her voice was gruff and menacing and yet seductive._ I wish I could talk like that._

Darcy frowned. _A woman was calling him? Especial one armed and extremely attractive? What the hell._

Loki gestured towards Darcy. "I'm on a date with my Lady and chose not to be interrupted."

Agent Romanoff turned her head towards Darcy and upraised her. She looked a little curious at the girl. It seemed as though she was quite shocked that Loki had a girl in the first place. This sent red flags to Darcy's brain. _Well he did say he stayed to himself. So of course this chick would be shocked that Loki had a girlfriend. I still feel uncomfortable though. How can you look that hot in a jean jacket?_

"Hey." She said. The agent smiled slightly and nodded to Darcy. "Hello."

There was an awkward silence before Loki cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Loki asked. Standing straight, towering over Romanoff and slightly blocking off Darcy's view. He shifted and managed to look menacing. The agent ignored his movements and stood her ground as though she was use to this behavior from him. Darcy strained her ears so that she could hear what the agent was going to say.

"Loki. We have a problem."

* * *

**Probably the longest freaking chapter i have ever wrote. But I owed it to you guys after the long hiatus of my previous chapters. I also want to thank my reviewers for reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I SWEAR. Please continue and show your support! I'm also accepting name suggestions right now. I need them for the future chapters so suggest a name (either boy or girl) and maybe you'll see it in a chapter!**

**Till next time.**

**-Midnight**


End file.
